Harry Potter - Ángel Guardián Libro 1
by Ilya Sierich
Summary: Harry Potter ha sido protegido desde el momento de su nacimiento contra todos los peligros. Pero al crecer, el riesgo que representaba su siempre presente soledad, cortesía de su primo y sus tíos, le valieron la presencia de una amiga muy especial desde antes de su asistencia al colegio. Ahora es momento de asistir a Hogwarts, y su mejor amiga Ilya irá con él desde su primer año.
1. Prólogo

Diez años habían pasado desde que el matrimonio Dursley se había levantado una mañana para encontrar, dormido frente a la puerta del número 4 de Privet Drive, a su sobrino, Harry, envuelto en una manta, con poco más de un año. La casa no había cambiado mucho en esos años. El techo, las paredes, las puertas, las ventanas… incluso la mayor parte de los muebles, seguían siendo los mismos. Salvo un sillón, un par de lámparas y decenas de fotografías habían ido cambiando y se habían agregado con el pasar del tiempo. Lo que diez años atrás eran fotografías de una bola rosa con gorras de diferentes colores, habían comenzado a ser complementadas con retratos y fotos de un niño cada vez más grande. Dudley Dursley ya no era un bebé, y la mayoría de las fotos que en ese momento adornaban la repisa de la sala eran las de un niño grande y rubio montando en bicicleta, jugando en el computador con su padre, y abrazando y besando a su madre. No había ninguna señal de que en esa casa viviera otro niño.

Pero Harry Potter seguía ahí, durmiendo dentro de la habitación más pequeña de la casa. Aunque no por mucho. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día.

\- ¡Arriba! ¡Levántate! ¡Ahora!

Harry se despertó de golpe; su tía estaba llamando a la puerta.

\- ¡Arriba! – chilló de nuevo. Harry escuchó sus pasos en dirección a las escaleras, y después el roce de una sartén sobre la cocina, a lo lejos. Harry se volteó, intentando recordar el sueño que estaba teniendo; algo sobre una moto voladora. Su tía regresó, subiendo las escaleras, y tocó la puerta. - ¿¡Ya estás levantado!?

\- Casi. – respondió Harry.

\- Bueno, date prisa. Quiero que vigiles el tocino. E intenta que no se queme esta vez. Quiero que todo sea perfecto para el cumpleaños de Duddy.

Harry gimió.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Petunia.

\- Nada.

Su primo estaba de cumpleaños. ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Quizás se debiera a que había hecho un enorme esfuerzo en que la amargura de ese día no lo obligara a quedarse en su cama, como si hubiera tenido esa opción. Cuando Harry estuvo vestido, salió al pasillo, bajó las escaleras hasta el recibidor y se dirigió a la cocina. La mesa estaba casi completamente cubierta con los regalos para Dudley, lo que no hizo más que aumentar ese ardor ácido que se había ido acumulando en la boca de su estómago. ¿Envidia? Para nada. Su malestar era debido a otra cosa.

Tío Vernon entró en la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando vuelta el tocino.

\- ¡Péinate! – gritó, como saludo matinal. Harry lo ignoró; uno de los pasatiempos preferidos de Tío Vernon era criticar el cabello desordenado de Harry. Al niño le habían cortado el pelo más veces de lo que podía recordar, pero no habían podido hacer nada para que dejara de crecer en todas direcciones.

Cuando había puesto a freír algunos huevos, Dudley llegó a la cocina, siendo escoltado por su madre. Harry terminó con su tarea y fue a poner a la mesa los platos con huevos y tocino, algo complicado por el poco espacio que había. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos.

\- Treinta y seis. – dijo. – Dos menos que el año pasado.

\- Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge. Está debajo de este grande de mamá y papá. – señaló Petunia.

\- Treinta y siete, entonces. – dijo Dudley, y comenzó a ponerse colorado.

Harry, anticipándose a un berrinche de su primo, comenzó a comer rápidamente su desayuno, por si le daba por voltear la mesa. Sin embargo, Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro.

\- Pero vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy, ¿está bien?

\- Entonces tendré treinta y… treinta y… - balbuceó Dudley, aún rojo como tomate, ahora por el esfuerzo que le estaba poniendo a sacar aquella cuenta.

\- Treinta y nueve, dulzura. – lo ayudó Tía Petunia.

\- Entonces está bien. – dijo Dudley, sentándose a la mesa y cogiendo el regalo más cercano.

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono, y Tía Petunia fue a contestar. Mientras tanto, Harry y Tío Vernon miraron a Dudley abrir sus regalos. Obtuvo una bicicleta de carreras, una filmadora, un avión con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para su computador, un equipo de video, un reloj de oro. Dudley se encontraba abriendo su vigésimo segundo regalo cuando Tía Petunia entró, luciendo enfadada y preocupada a la vez.

\- Malas noticias, Vernon. – anunció Tía Petunia. – La señora Figg se ha fracturado la pierna, no puede cuidarlo.

Se volteó un segundo hacia Harry, antes de volverse hacia su marido. Dudley abrió la boca con horror, pero a Harry se le aceleró el corazón, esperanzado. Cada año, el día del cumpleaños de su primo, los Dursley llevaban a Dudley junto a un amigo a pasar el día a un parque de atracciones, o a comer hamburguesas, o pizzas, o al cine. Cada año, Harry se quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos manzanas, cuya casa apestaba a repollo. Al menos, así había sido hasta hacía dos años. Y era en parte la causa del decaído estado de ánimo de Harry.

\- ¡Y justamente esa chiquilla amiga tuya no se encuentra en su casa este año! – bramó Vernon, mirando a Harry, como si él fuera el responsable de todo.

Por primera vez desde que despertó, pensó en Ilya, la única amiga que tenía. Ilya era una niña de su edad que vivía con sus padres a unas pocas calles de ahí, en el número veintiuno. Había llegado al vecindario en invierno, dos años antes. Harry la había conocido en medio de su mudanza, durante la tarde luego de regresar del colegio, mientras huía de Dudley y sus amigotes. Para evitar que lo alcanzaran, Harry se había escondido bajo unos setos cubiertos de nieve, en el jardín delantero de una casa.

Dudley estaba tan enfadado con él ese día, por un comentario que había hecho Harry respecto a su parecido con un cerdo con peluca en el colegio, que el niño sabía que, si su primo lo encontraba, le daría la peor golpiza de su vida. Fue por eso por lo que Harry permaneció escondido por más de una hora, hasta que el frío del invierno le congeló los huesos y le trabó las articulaciones. Pero aún había luz de día, aunque fuera poca, y hasta que Dudley no cenara (la comida siempre mejoraba su humor), era muy arriesgado salir de su escondite.

Harry lo recordaba muy bien.

Junto a él, salida de la nada y muy abrigada, una niña de cabello rubio y una brillante mirada de color verde, lo saludó con un simple "hola". A Harry casi le había dado un infarto. La niña, quien se presentó como Ilya, simplemente había reído, divertida. Luego de las presentaciones, y de la explicación de Harry del porqué se encontraba congelándose a si mismo ahí, escondido, Ilya lo invitó a pasar a su casa y le presentó a sus padres, los señores Sierich. Los padres de Ilya, al ver que Harry tenía la ropa empapada y se encontraba tiritando de frío, le prestaron algo de ropa seca del señor Sierich y le dieron chocolate caliente para ayudarlo a calentarse. Mientras la mamá de Ilya secaba la ropa de Harry en la secadora, éste ayudó a la familia de Ilya a acomodar algunas cosas dentro de la casa nueva.

A partir de ese día, Harry e Ilya se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Harry solía pasar las tardes con ella, recorriendo el vecindario, o en su casa, haciendo las tareas, o viendo televisión. Harry siempre intentaba no abusar demasiado de la hospitalidad de los padres de Ilya, pero a ellos realmente no les molestaba en lo absoluto. Muchas veces se quedó a merendar, incluso a cenar, antes de regresar a casa de los Dursley. Y hablando de los Dursley, ellos no podían estar más que contentos con las ausencias de Harry. Tanto así, que el día en que Ilya fue a buscarlo a casa de sus tíos, la tarde de un sábado, Tío Vernon la recibió bastante amistoso.

Harry, por supuesto, sabía que los modales que mostraba para con Ilya eran completamente fingidos; no fuera a espantar a la niña que conseguía que Harry pasara la mayor parte de las tardes fuera de casa. Cuando Tío Vernon y Tía Petunia conocieron a los señores Sierich, su actitud amistosa fue incluso más exagerada; para aparentar, mudaron a Harry desde la alacena debajo de la escalera hacia la segunda habitación de Dudley y le prohibieron terminantemente a Harry que hablara acerca del lugar donde llevaba durmiendo realmente desde que llegara a esa casa. En medio de una conversación con los padres de Ilya, Tío Vernon, aprovechando sus habilidades de hombre de negocios, había logrado meter el tema de que Harry normalmente prefería quedarse solo en casa, que salir con ellos en familia.

En menos de lo que cantaba un rayo, aunque sin caer en la trampa, los señores Sierich aceptaron encantados que Harry podía quedarse con ellos e Ilya cuando los Dursley tuvieran planeada alguna actividad a la que Harry no quisiera asistir.

Ilya asistía a un colegio solo para niñas, lo que Harry consideraba una suerte; si Ilya hubiera asistido a su mismo colegio, seguramente Dudley se hubiera hecho cargo de romper su amistad, mediante amenazas y bromas pesadas, como lo había hecho con todos los otros chicos de su grado.

Los últimos dos años, Harry había pasado el día con Ilya, durante los cumpleaños de Dudley. Aquel año, sin embargo, Ilya le había avisado, justamente el día anterior, que ni ella ni sus padres estarían en casa aquel día. La razón de su ausencia se debía a que debía ir con sus padres a preparar algunas cosas para el inicio del próximo año escolar, pero Harry la había notado muy extraña. No pudo evitar pensar que había algo muy malo que tenía asustada a su amiga.

Finalmente, y a pesar del fingido berrinche de Dudley, los padres Dursley decidieron que llevarían a Harry con ellos al zoológico, no sin antes advertirle a Harry que se comportara. Cuando el coche iba ya a unas calles del número 4, pasaron frente a la casa de Ilya. El coche de los señores Sierich no estaba, y la casa se veía definitivamente cerrada y vacía. ¿Dónde habría ido Ilya?

Lo que Harry no pudo ver fue que, detrás de las cortinas de una de las ventanas del segundo piso, una niña miraba hacia afuera, seria.

Ilya esperó a que el coche de los Dursley desapareciera en la lejanía, dirigiéndose a su paseo tradicional para celebrar el cumpleaños del gordo hijo del matrimonio. Se encontraba dentro de su habitación, de un color crema bastante sobrio, bastante diferente a las habitaciones tradicionales de niñas de once años. Pero resulta que Ilya no era una niña normal de once años. No. Ilya tenía un secreto. Un secreto muy grande.

El hecho de mentirle a Harry acerca de su paradero aquel día, diciéndole que se iría con sus padres a Londres para hacer algunos preparativos para el comienzo de sus estudios secundarios, era parte de un elaborado acto que, tras dos años de estar llevándolo a cabo, por fin comenzaría a ponerse más interesante.

La niña sonrió y se alejó de la ventana para recostarse sobre su cama. Mirando el techo, hizo un repaso mental de cómo seguiría su acto de niña normal los próximos días, con otra parte de su mente recordando cómo se había metido en todo ese teatro.

Dos años de aquella actuación no generaban ninguna pizca de arrepentimiento en ella; toda aquella amistad fingida era parte de un plan que buscaba algo muy importante… mantener seguro a Harry. Ciertamente, tras 8 años de vivir con los Dursley, Harry se encontraba lejos de ser un chico normal de su edad. Su obeso y abusivo primo se había encargado de que no tuviera amigos en el vecindario, o el colegio, y sus estirados tíos lo mantenían oculto de la vista de todos lo más posible. En consecuencia, Harry estaba creciendo como un solitario, un paria… aquellas condiciones provocarían que llegase a ser… bueno, seguramente un inadaptado. O al menos eso temían los más conocedores del desarrollo infantil.

Para el bebé que había salvado al mundo mágico del mago tenebroso más terrible de todos los tiempos, aquella no era una opción. Harry necesitaba un amigo, alguien que lo acompañara y lo apoyara para que no estuviera solo siempre. Y así había comenzado la inserción de Ilya en su vida.

Por supuesto, Ilya realmente sabía todo acerca del origen mágico de Harry. Tenía claro que, pronto, Harry tendría que ir a Hogwarts, y ella tendría que ir con él. Aunque la mayor parte del mundo mágico creía que el Señor Tenebroso había sido derrotado, o así preferían creerlo, había un reducido y muy selecto grupo de personas que intuían la verdad; Voldemort no había muerto. Y peor aun era que iba a regresar. O al menos lo intentaría. Y sin dudas, su principal blanco sería, nuevamente, Harry.

Nadie sabía, hasta donde Ilya entendía, la razón por la que el mago tenebroso había ido a por Harry cuando este era solo un bebé de un año… pero no podía ser simplemente porque sí.

Por eso mismo, la labor de Ilya no terminaría ahí, con Harry descubriendo su verdadero origen, sus poderes, y parte de los que sería su futuro de los próximos siete años. Ella se había comprometido a aquella tarea, e iba a cumplir. Tenía una deuda que pagar, después de todo.

Con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro, Ilya cerró los ojos y aprovechó de repasar mentalmente algunas de las escenas que debería llevar a cabo como parte de su actuación para cuando Harry regresara del cumpleaños de su primo.


	2. Capítulo 1

\- Vamos, Harry… puedes contarme. – insistió Ilya.

Ella y Harry se encontraban sentados en el patio trasero de la casa de Ilya, disfrutando de la fresca brisa del verano, comiendo unos helados que la señora Sierich les había llevado unos minutos atrás. Era el primer día que podían estar juntos desde la tarde del día anterior al cumpleaños de Dudley. Harry, durante toda aquella tarde, se las había ingeniado para evitar dar una respuesta a esa pregunta.

Durante la salida al zoológico con sus tíos, su primo y el amigo invitado de éste, había ocurrido un extraño incidente. Harry no podía explicar lo ocurrido. Se encontraban en la casa de los reptiles, viendo una serpiente… bueno, Harry se encontraba en el piso tras hablar con la serpiente y ser derribado por su primo… cuando el cristal se había desvanecido. Harry repasaba la escena una y otra vez en su cabeza. Primero había sopesado la posibilidad de que el vidrio se hubiera roto. Pero mientras más pensaba en ello, más se convencía de que no había sido así. Cuando la boa de la exhibición cuyo cristal había desaparecido reptó fuera de su confinamiento, no había ningún trozo de vidrio en ninguna parte. No. En definitiva, el vidrio había desaparecido.

Antes que eso, había ocurrido incluso algo más impactante; Harry le había hablado a la boa, y ésta le había entendido perfectamente y… ¡le había contestado!

Naturalmente, sus tíos habían relacionado aquel incidente con la presencia de Harry, aunque no habían tenido pruebas para culparlo directamente. Hasta que el amigo de Dudley, Piers, había mencionado haber visto a Harry hablando con la serpiente.

Aquello le había valido a Harry el castigo más largo de su vida. Cuando por fin le permitieron salir de su habitación, las vacaciones de verano ya habían comenzado. Ilya había ido a buscarlo en varias ocasiones, antes de que su castigo fuera levantado, pero su tía Petunia le había informado que Harry había tenido un comportamiento muy malo, y que no le permitirían salir a jugar en un buen tiempo.

Obviamente, como Harry se lo había esperado, cuando volvieron a reunirse, Ilya le había preguntado la razón específica de su castigo. No era que Harry no quisiera contarle a Ilya, o que le incomodara la idea de que se riera de lo sucedido; daría todo por tener a alguien con quien hablar del asunto y que le ayudara a entender por fin lo que había pasado. Pero si había algo que temía; que Ilya lo creyera un loco y terminara alejándose de él, como la mayoría de las personas lo hacía.

\- Mi tía es muy exagerada; sabes que podría haber limpiado el auto, la casa y encontrar la cura para el resfriado y lo hubiera convertido en algo negativo para usarlo como pretexto para castigarme. – dijo Harry, comiendo de su helado de chocolate. Podía sentir como Ilya lo miraba de reojo. Finalmente, la niña asintió lentamente. Ella comía un helado de menta. - ¿Y a ti cómo te fue ese día? Dijiste que iban a hacer trámites para la secundaria.

\- Oh si… - murmuró Ilya, apartando la mirada. – Mis papás quieren que siga estudiando… bastante lejos de aquí, la verdad. ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- Mis tíos me enviarán a Stonewall. – respondió Harry. Stonewall era la escuela secundaria de la zona. Como escuela pública, no implicaría ningún gasto de dinero para tío Vernon. La calidad no era la mejor, en términos educacionales, pero a Harry le daba igual. Para él era una esperanza de tener amigos, ya que, por primera vez, no iría al mismo colegio que Dudley, quien tenía una plaza en el antiguo colegio de tío Vernon; Smelting. De hecho, en ese mismo instante Dudley y tía Petunia se encontraban en Londres comprando el uniforme del colegio. Harry terminó su helado y miró a Ilya, quien aun tenía un poco del suyo. - ¿A qué colegio irás?

Ilya siguió comiendo hasta terminar su helado, evadiendo la mirada de Harry. Cuando terminó, suspiró.

\- Schloss Neubeuern. – dijo Ilya, finalmente, con marcado acento. Lógicamente, Ilya hablaba alemán, como sus padres. De hecho, había nacido allá. – Deutschland.

Aquello representó un golpe sorpresa para Harry. No esperaba que fuera a irse del país.

\- Oh…, se mudan… - murmuró Harry. Ilya negó.

\- No. Mis padres seguirán viviendo aquí, por sus trabajos. – explicó Ilya. – Es un internado, Harry. Estaré viviendo en el colegio y volveré durante las vacaciones.

Harry se sintió aliviado, no era como si no volviera a ver nunca más a Ilya. Claro, sería muy extraño no poder verla todos los días, como los últimos años, pero al menos no era una despedida definitiva.

\- ¿Ya está todo listo, entonces?

\- Si.

Se quedaron en silencio algunos minutos, mientras la luz de la tarde se desvanecía e iba dando paso a la oscuridad de la noche. Mientras descansaban, tendidos sobre el pasto, Harry lanzaba miradas ocasionales a su amiga. Algo… en el comportamiento de Ilya… en su expresión neutra tan impropia de ella… le llamaba la atención. Era casi…

\- ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos? – preguntó, sin darse cuenta. Ilya ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo, con expresión sorprendida.

\- Pero… ¡seguro Harry! – exclamó la niña, sentándose de golpe para mirarlo desde arriba. – Solo viviremos lejos el uno del otro, y no podremos vernos más que en vacaciones. Pero podremos escribirnos y hablar por teléfono. Les pediré a mis padres que te inviten cuando vayan a llamar a Alemania, para que conversemos.

Harry sonrió y se sentó también.

\- Y todavía nos quedan algunas semanas de vacaciones. – dijo. Ilya asintió. - ¿Cuándo… cuándo debes viajar?

\- El avión sale el 1 de septiembre. Mis padres me acompañarán hasta el colegio; coordinaron unos días de sus vacaciones para esas fechas. Te pediría que nos acompañes al aeropuerto, pero… si mis padres viajan también… - Ilya fue silenciándose poco a poco.

\- No tendría con quien regresar. Y dudo mucho que mis tíos vayan a ofrecerse a llevarme. – dijo Harry, entendiendo lo que Ilya pensaba.

\- Ilya, la comida está lista. – llamó la señora Sierich, sonriente, desde la puerta. - ¿Te quedas a cenar, Harry?

\- No, gracias, señora Sierich. – respondió Harry, poniéndose de pie. – Mi tía me pidió que estuviera en casa para la cena hoy.

Ilya lo miró, con una ceja alzada con evidente curiosidad; que su tía le pidiera que estuviera en casa temprano… Harry la miró y rodó los ojos.

\- Necesita quien lave los trastos mientras Dudley les ofrece un pequeño desfile de modas con su uniforme nuevo de Smelting después de la cena. – explicó, para que solo Ilya pudiera oír. La niña sonrió, divertida.

\- Dios… ¿podrás ver a Dudders modelando? ¿En primera fila? – preguntó Ilya, fingiendo emoción y envidia. – Daría lo que fuera por…

\- Pues yo preferiría echarme jugo de limón en los ojos. – interrumpió Harry, negando con la cabeza.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa.

\- Pues será mejor que prestes mucha atención, porque mañana quiero una explicación detallada, con actuación incluida, del desfile. – advirtió Ilya, divertida.

Tras quedar con Ilya a dar un paseo al parque al día siguiente, Harry se despidió de los señores Sierich y regresó al Número 4 de Privet Drive para cenar y pasar una muy larga velada aguantando risas hasta el punto de sentir que se le rompían las costillas por el esfuerzo.

Al día siguiente, cuando bajó a desayunar, Harry se encontró con un nauseabundo olor que provenía de la cocina. Al entrar, descubrió que se trataba de su tía Petunia, tiñendo de gris algunos pantalones viejos de Dudley, para que Harry los usara como parte de su uniforme en Stonewall. Sabiendo que lo mejor era no discutir, Harry se sentó a desayunar. Pronto llegaron el tío Vernon y Dudley, que llevaba su bastón de Smelting para todos lados, golpeando las cosas mientras pasaba.

Hasta ese momento era una mañana normal; bastante más apestosa de lo habitual, pero normal a fin y al cabo. Y entonces llegó el correo. Como siempre, Harry terminó interrumpiendo su desayuno para acatar una orden de sus tíos; ir a buscar la correspondencia, en este caso.

Tres cartas habían llegado aquel día. Una postal, una factura y… Harry parpadeó varias veces al notar que el tercer sobre, grueso y paseado, hecho de viejo pergamino amarillento, estaba dirigido a él. Leyó y releyó su nombre como el del destinatario, y la dirección de esa casa. No había error, pero… nadie, jamás, en toda su vida, le había escrito alguna vez. Sus únicos parientes vivos eran los dueños de esa casa. Y su única amiga no requería escribirle para comunicarse con él, al menos de momento. ¿Quién le habría enviado aquella carta?

\- ¡Date prisa, chico! – exclamó su tío, desde la cocina. - ¿Qué estás haciendo, comprobando que no haya cartas bomba?

El mismo emitió una risa por su propio chiste, mientras Harry se recuperaba de la sorpresa y se dirigía hacia la cocina. Le entregó a su tío la postal y la factura, y fue a sentarse en su silla, aun con su carta en las manos; aun sin poder creerlo. Apenas estaba comenzando a abrir el sobre cuando su primo gritó.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Harry recibió algo! – chilló Dudley.

Harry ni siquiera alcanzó a levantar la vista antes de que su tío le arrebatara la carta de las manos.

\- ¡Es mía! – gritó Harry, intentando recuperar la carta.

\- ¿Quién iba a escribirte a ti? – preguntó su tío, despectivo. Abrió el sobre y sacó la carta, que estaba escrita sobre un pergamino igual que el sobre. El rostro de tío Vernon pasó tan rápido del color rojo al verde como si de un semáforo se tratara, pasando luego al blanco grisáceo. - ¡Pe… Pe… Petunia!

Dudley trataba de arrebatarle la carta a su padre para leerla, pero éste la mantenía muy por sobre su cabeza. Tía Petunia la cogió y la leyó… y por unos instantes pareció que se desmayaría.

\- Vernon… - gimió, horrorizada. - ¡Dios mío… Vernon!

Ante las insistencias de Harry y Dudley por arrebatarles la carta, tío Vernon los sujetó a ambos por el cuello y los arrastró fuera de la cocina, hacia el recibidor, cerrando la puerta para que no volvieran a entrar. Tanto Harry, como su primo, se quedaron escuchando tras la puerta. Sus tíos estaban horrorizados ante la posibilidad de estar siendo espiados, y seguidos, por alguien… También se debatían entre responder a la carta o simplemente dejarlo ahí.

Finalmente, tío Vernon optó por la segunda opción; ignorar a los remitentes de la carta de Harry. El hombre terminó de desayunar y se fue a trabajar, no sin antes de asegurarse de que Harry no podría obtener esa carta; la quemó dentro del fregadero de la cocina.

Harry, quien no pudo terminar su desayuno porque tía Petunia levantó la mesa antes de que pudieran volver a entrar en la cocina, no tuvo más remedio que salir de casa desde temprano. En parte era para ventilar la frustración que sentía, pero también quería alejarse lo más posible de casa antes de que los amigotes de Dudley llegaran y comenzaran con su juego favorito; golpear a Harry.

Enojado como nunca antes, Harry caminó dando fuertes zancadas, sin importarle que los chismosos vecinos se le quedaran viendo, sin notar que de manera inconsciente había tomado la ruta más rápida y directa hacia la casa de Ilya.

Mientras tanto, en el número 21 de Privet Drive, Ilya daba unos últimos repasos a su actuación de aquel día, esperando a que su amigo llegara a buscarla para ir al parque, sentada en la escalera de la entrada de la casa. Ese día se repartían las cartas de Hogwarts para los de primer año. Harry seguramente ya había recibido la suya. Ahora solo tendría que buscar la manera de llevar la conversación hacia aquel evento en particular; como seguramente le habrían informado acerca de la prohibición de revelar la existencia de la magia a los muggles, o gente no mágica, Harry no le diría directamente que era un mago, y que iría a un Colegio de Magia y hechicería… pero Ilya sabría sacarle algo de información acerca de la carta en sí.

Luego, solo tendría que actuar con sospecha… revelar lo mínimo de información al respecto, pero lo suficiente para que Harry notara que ella sabía más de lo que debería. Todo sería cuestión de actuar una sorpresa en desmedida y preguntarle directamente si él iría a Hogwarts como ella, finalmente. Y claro, la inmensa felicidad de averiguar de que su mejor amigo también era un mago, y que irían juntos al mismo colegio, y el arrepentimiento por haberle mentido acerca de ir a estudiar a Alemania ("no podía decirte la verdad; no podemos revelar la existencia de la magia a los muggles"). Irían a darles a los señores Sierich la magnífica noticia ("podríamos ir a comprar los materiales juntos").

Una media sonrisa se formo en los labios de la niña; aquello sería tan sencillo.

A lo lejos, notó la inconfundible silueta de Harry caminando hacia su casa. Pero cuando estaba a menos de una calle de distancia, notó que algo estaba mal. Harry parecía molesto; caminaba con furia y, por decirlo de alguna manera, completamente ensimismado en esa rabia. Ilya se puso de pie y fue a su encuentro, corriendo y denotando preocupación.

\- Harry… ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó, deteniéndose frente a su amigo. Aquel estado anímico no era lo que esperaba aquel día.

\- Hoy recibí una carta. – contestó Harry, molesto aún. Ilya alzó ambas cejas. – Nunca había recibido una carta en toda mi vida.

\- Oh, ya veo. ¿Y qué decía?

\- ¡No lo sé! ¡Ese es el problema! – gritó Harry, furioso.

Aquello tomó a Ilya completamente por sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó, con auténtica curiosidad. - ¿Qué pasó?

Y entonces Harry le relató lo sucedido; como sus tíos le habían quitado la carta antes de poder abrir el sobre siquiera, y sin importar cuanto les pidiera y exigiera su regreso, no la habían devuelto. Luego lo habían sacado de la cocina y, al final, su tío había destruido la carta.

Ilya escuchaba con atención, tanto para permitir que su amigo se desahogara como para obtener el máximo de información posible. Lo que más le llamó la atención fueron las frases que Harry había alcanzado a escuchar a través de la puerta de la cocina. Aquello no le gustaba para nada.

\- No alcanzaste a leer nada…

\- No. – confirmo Harry, suspirando. – Debería haber abierto la carta en el vestíbulo.

Los hombros de Harry bajaron bastante, como su mirada. Ilya ladeó la cabeza y frunció los labios.

\- Vamos, Harry… - dijo Ilya, buscando que el chico la mirara. – No es tan malo… Digo, si alguien está interesado en contactarte, seguramente enviarán otra carta si no respondes a esa. Eso creo…

A juzgar por la mirada de Harry, aquella idea no se le había pasado por la mente.

\- Es cierto. – dijo el chico. Ilya comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa, y asintió.

\- ¿Lo ves? Sólo debes ser paciente… y estar atento para cuando vuelvan a mandarte una carta. – aseguró Ilya. Luego lo miró con curiosidad. - ¿Realmente no tienes idea de quién podría haberte escrito?

Harry negó.

\- ¿Quién lo haría? No tengo más familia que mis tíos, y tampoco tengo amigos que quieran escribirme.

Ilya lo miraba, asintiendo lentamente, comprensiva.

\- Bueno, yo no tengo que enviarte cartas para hablar contigo. – dijo la niña, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. Harry la miró y sonrió levemente. – Ven, vamos al parque. Hace un día estupendo. Puedes almorzar en mi casa y esta noche puedes quedarte a cenar; mamá está de vacaciones y prepararemos un kuchen para papá.

Y partieron hacia el parque de la zona. Como era verano, estaba lleno de niños ya a esa hora de la mañana, acompañados por alguno de sus padres, o niñeras. Al poco tiempo de estar paseando, divisaron al grupo de Dudley andando por ahí. Normalmente, Harry se alejaría del lugar, pero estando con Ilya no tenía nada que temer. Dudley tenía órdenes expresas de no molestar a Harry alrededor de su amiga, no vaya a ser que ella le fuera con el chisme a sus padres y que terminaran por prohibirle que se juntara con el muchacho. ¿Adónde quedarían esas tardes tranquilas sin Harry? Se acabarían las oportunidades de cenar en paz sin Harry, o salir sin preocuparse de donde dejarlo.

Fueron hacia lo columpios y eligieron uno al lado del otro. La conversación había sacado el mal humor debido al tema de la carta perdida de la cabeza de Harry, pero estaba lejos de salirse de la mente de Ilya.

\- Solo debes ser paciente. – repetía Ilya, columpiándose. – Llegará otra, ya verás.

Oh si, iba a llegar otra. Y otra más. Y las que fueran necesarias hasta que Harry la leyera y supiera la verdad. Si de Ilya dependiera, le diría todo en ese mismo momento. Pero revelar aquello solo expondría su identidad, y todo el trabajo que había hecho durante los pasados 2 años se iría por el retrete.

Pasaron juntos el resto del día; estuvieron en el parque hasta la hora del almuerzo, cuando regresaron a la casa de Ilya para comer con la mamá de ella. Tras almorzar y ayudar con la limpieza de la cocina, salieron al patio a disfrutar de la brisa de la tarde mientras reposaban. A eso de las tres de la tarde, acompañaron a la señora Sierich a comprar algunas cosas para la cena. Al volver, la madre de Ilya les enseñó a preparar un kuchen de manzana para que estuviera listo para cuando el señor Sierich llegara a casa del trabajo.

Cuando el padre de Ilya llegó a casa, cenaron todos juntos. Harry siempre se sentía muy bien en esa casa; reía, conversaba, aprendía. Como debía ser una familia. Aunque se esforzaba por mostrarse feliz como se sentía, no podía evitar pensar que esos momentos terminarían en cuanto Ilya partiera a Alemania. No se sentiría cómodo para seguir apareciendo en esa casa si su amiga no estaba. Pero decidió no dejar que esos pensamientos arruinaran ese momento.

Comieron una gran rebanada del postre que habían preparado los tres; Harry tenía que admitir que estaba muy bueno, incluso siendo la primera vez que él cocinaba algo así.

Al final del día, llegó la hora de que Harry regresara a la casa de sus tíos. Como la noche estaba agradablemente cálida, los señores Sierich ofrecieron acompañarlo en su camino de regreso, junto a Ilya.

\- ¿Nos vemos mañana, Harry? – preguntó Ilya, cuando llegaron frente al número 4. La luz de la sala estaba encendida.

\- Si, claro. – aseguró el chico, sonriendo.

\- Ven a almorzar de nuevo, Harry. – lo invitó la señora Sierich, sonriente. Era muy linda.

\- Y a cenar. – agregó el señor Sierich. – No me molestaría otro kuchen mañana.

\- Papá, si comes uno todos los días, vas a engordar. – indicó Ilya, divertida.

Entre risas, se despidieron. Harry entró en la casa y la familia Sierich se dispuso a regresar a su casa. Habían caminado algunas calles cuando Ilya se detuvo.

\- Ustedes vayan. Los alcanzo en casa. – dijo la niña, a sus padres.

Contrario a lo que cualquier pareja de padres normal hubiera hecho, los señores Sierich no intentaron persuadir a su hija de que era muy peligroso andar sola de noche; simplemente siguieron caminando.

\- No te tardes, hija. – fue todo lo que dijo la señora Sierich.

Ilya se desvió en aquella esquina, hacia la calle Wisteria, avanzando directamente hacia una casa en particular. Tocó el timbre y esperó. Pudo escuchar bufidos en el interior de la casa, y maullidos, y el golpeteo constante y poco coordinado de la habitante de aquella casa, que por esos días andaba con muletas. La cortina que cubría la vista de la ventana junto a la puerta se corrió levemente, dejando ver a una anciana de aspecto descuidado. Al verla, cerró nuevamente la cortina y, tras unos segundos, la señora Figg abrió la puerta.

\- Debemos reportar un problema. – dijo Ilya, simplemente. – Debe ser ahora.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Antes de comenzar con el segundo capítulo, quisiera agradecer a aquellos que han leído lo poco que llevo de este Fic. Como ya seguramente notaron, este será un reinicio de la saga, con los cambios en la historia, continuidad y desarrollo de los personajes que aquello implica. De primeras, los cambios serán más o menos leves, pero irán aumentando con el paso de la historia.**

**Si les va pareciendo interesante, déjenme un review. O si tienen algunas ideas que compartir. Si les gusta, etc.**

**¡Un saludo a todos!**

Los días siguientes fueron los más extraños en la vida de Harry. Nada más a la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, con la entrega del correo, una segunda carta dirigida a Harry había llegado. Hasta el mismo Harry estaba impactado con aquello; no esperaba que volvieran a intentar contactarlo tan pronto. Lamentablemente había tenido la mala suerte de que tío Vernon, en un esfuerzo por ser amable con él, había enviado a Dudley a buscar el correo.

Harry le contó aquello a Ilya ese día, quien pareció estar tan impactada como él mismo. Aquel día fue dedicado a planear como hacer que Harry obtuviera la carta que iba dirigida a él. Los dos estuvieron de acuerdo en que no podía quedarse esperando en casa a que llegara el correo; los Dursley no dejarían que estuviera cerca del buzón ahora que sabían que las cartas podían seguir llegando, con bastante rapidez.

\- Si hay alguien que sabe que no estoy recibiendo las cartas, seguramente enviará otra para que llegue mañana. – opinó Harry, sentado junto a Ilya en el porche de su casa. Ilya asintió.

\- Creo que lo mejor es que recibas esa carta antes de que llegue a la casa, Harry. – dijo Ilya.

Y así, Harry planeó madrugar a la mañana siguiente, antes de que cualquiera de los Dursley despertara, para salir de casa y esperar al cartero en la esquina de Privet Drive y recibir la correspondencia del número 4.

Cuando Harry llegó a casa de Ilya al día siguiente, le explicó que su tío pareció anticiparse a su plan, pues se lo había topado durmiendo frente a la puerta de entrada, en una bolsa de dormir, para ser el primero en recibir la correspondencia.

\- Se puso furioso cuando descubrió que había planeado salir para recibir el correo. – dijo Harry, cabizbajo. – Cuando volví a bajar para desayunar, tío Vernon estaba quemando tres cartas.

También le dijo que se había quedado en casa para tapiar el buzón.

El viernes, Harry le contó que habían llegado al menos doce cartas dirigidas a él. No había podido echarle mano encima a ninguna de ellas. Al día siguiente, veinticuatro cartas llegaron, pasadas entre dos cajas de huevos que el lechero le había entregado a tía Petunia a través de una ventana. Para esas alturas, comparable con la frustración de Harry, Ilya sentía un enojo bastante grande. Aquella noche, volvió a dirigirse a la casa de la señora Figg para reportar que la entrega de la correspondencia había vuelto a fallar.

\- Ese Vernon Dursley quiere jugar rudo. – comentó Ilya, mientras escribía la carta reporte a Dumbledore. Luego sonrió maliciosamente. – Vamos a darle a esto un nuevo nivel.

Se permitió darle algunas sugerencias al destinatario de su reporte.

El domingo, Ilya salió temprano de su casa y emprendió su camino hacia el número 4 de Privet Drive; no quería perderse del espectáculo. Cuando llegó frente a la casa de los tíos de Harry, aguardó en la acera de enfrente, paciente. La casa de los Dursley había pasado de ser una de las edificaciones típicas de la zona, bastante bien cuidada siempre, a una vivienda extraña para el vecindario. Vernon Dursley se había encargado de tapiar las ventanas y las puertas a lo largo de los pasados días para repeler la entrega de las cartas de Harry. Naturalmente, no contaba con que el medio de entrega tradicional de la correspondencia de los magos tenía otras opciones para ingresar. Tras algunos minutos, divisó un ave a lo lejos, volando hacia la casa tapiada.

A algunos metros de distancia ya se podía distinguir que se trataba de una lechuza. Una lechuza que cargada una carta en su pico. La niña miró, divertida, mientras el ave planeaba para descender hacia la casa de los Dursley y, con gran precisión, soltaba la carta por el hueco de la chimenea.

El efecto fue inmediato; el sonido de revoloteo de pergamino fue tan fuerte que pudo escucharse desde donde ella estaba. Pero el grito de Vernon Dursley hizo que Ilya fuera capaz de sentir vibraciones sobre el pavimento. Sonrió.

\- ¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!

Ilya casi deseó poder estar dentro para verle la cara a aquel desagradable hombre; se lo podía imaginar, con el rostro enrojecido y la mirada llena de incomprensión.

\- Vamos, Harry. Solo necesitas una… - murmuró la niña, mirando fijamente la casa desde su lugar.

Pasaron pocos segundos de gritos de terror provenientes de, según creía Ilya, la señora Dursley y Dudley, y entonces se escuchó la voz del señor Dursley nuevamente.

\- ¡Quiero que estén aquí en cinco minutos, listos para irnos! – vociferó Vernon. – ¡Traigan un poco de ropa! ¡Partimos de inmediato!

En menos de diez minutos, los tres Dursley y Harry salieron de la casa, abriéndose paso a través de la puerta tapiada, y se encaminaron apresuradamente hacia el coche de la familia. Ilya cruzó su mirada con la de Harry y se acercó, cruzando la calle corriendo.

\- Harry, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó la niña, sonando preocupada. Antes de que el chico pudiera responder, el señor Dursley se adelantó, cerrando la puerta de la casa; Dudley ya se había subido al coche, lloriqueando. La señora Dursley esperaba junto a la puerta abierta del asiento del copiloto.

\- Tenemos que irnos, niña. – dijo el señor Dursley; tenía el rostro rojo y, por alguna razón, le faltaba la mitad de su bigote de morsa. Tomó a Harry por sus hombros y lo empujó hacia el interior del coche, sin permitir que dijera una sola palabra.

\- Pero…

\- No hay tiempo. – agregó el hombre, sonriendo como un loco, intentando ser amable, resultando ser extrañamente perturbador. – No hay tiempo.

Se subió al coche y lo arrancó; varios de los vecinos habían salido de sus casas o se asomaban por las ventanas para mirar el alboroto. El coche de los Dursley aceleró y tomó Privet Drive, alejándose del vecindario. Mientras el coche se iba, Ilya notó que Harry la miraba a través del parabrisas trasero. La niña solo atinó a hacer la inconfundible seña de "llámame" y a asentir levemente, con expresión decidida.

Esperó a que el coche se perdiera de vista y comenzó a correr, no de regreso a su casa. Dudaba que Vernon Dursley fuera a detenerse pronto; dado lo desquiciado que parecía al salir de la casa, probablemente estaría dando vueltas en el coche un par de horas hasta decidirse a detenerse. Por el momento, debía reportar todo esto.

Corrió hasta llegar a la casa de la señora Figg y, sin molestarse en tocar la puerta o el timbre, entró.

\- ¡Arabella! – llamó Ilya. Escuchó ruido de sobresalto en la sala. – Ha sucedido algo, debo ir a verlo inmediatamente.

La niña se encaminó a la sala, encontrando a la dueña de la casa a medio sentar sobre un sillón, estaba intentando ponerse de pie, con mucha dificultad debido a su pierna rota.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó la anciana. Ilya rodó los ojos y negó.

\- Vernon Dursley perdió la cabeza. – dijo. – Se ha llevado al chico.

\- Era sólo cuestión de tiempo… - murmuró la señora Figg, poniéndose de pie al fin y cogiendo sus muletas. – Siempre me ha parecido que faltaba solo un poco para quebrarse…

\- Si bueno… - Ilya se dirigió hacia la chimenea de la sala y, desde un pequeño pocillo de barro, extrajo una pizca de ceniza. – Este asunto de las cartas se ha dilatado bastante.

Con su mano libre, Ilya encendió el fuego de la chimenea gracias al sistema de encendido automático. Luego, arrojó la pizca de Polvos Flu a las llamas, que se tornaron de un brillante color verde esmeralda en el acto.

\- Iré a verlo. – indicó Ilya, entrando en la chimenea, siendo rodeada por las llamas verdes.

\- Oh, por favor, dame algo de tiempo antes de que regreses. Quiero poner algo para proteger el piso de las cenizas. – solicitó la señora Figg. Ilya asintió.

\- Despacho del director. Hogwarts. – pronunció Ilya, y fue impulsada hacia arriba por las llamas.

Tras un rápido viaje a través de la red de chimeneas, Ilya se encontró de pie, cubierta de hollín, frente a la chimenea de una sala circular, llena de retratos y variados objetos mágicos. Muchos rostros se voltearon y alzaron para mirarla, la mayoría estaban pintados en lienzos. Dos de ellos, sin embargo, eran reales. El primero era el de una magnífica ave color carmesí, muy parecida a un cisne, que se encontraba firme, descansando, sobre una percha. El segundo se encontraba un poco más allá, sobre una elevación central, tras un escritorio de madera. Albus Dumbledore la miraba con sus impresionados, pero tranquilos, ojos azules, detrás de sus lentes de media luna.

\- Ilya, que gusto verte. – saludó, enfocando su completa atención en ella, dejando los documentos que se encontraba leyendo sobre su escritorio. – Temo que, seguramente, tu visita no se debe a que desees venir a desayunar conmigo.

Ilya permaneció seria; aquel anciano, aunque lo respetaba mucho, no representaba para ella alguien cercano, mucho menos un amigo.

\- No. – confirmó Ilya. – Vengo a reportar un problema directamente. Vernon Dursley ha tenido bastante con las cartas, y ha tomado al chico junto a toda su familia y se ha largado de la casa. Me encontraba presente cuando escapó, pero no me dio información acerca de su destino, naturalmente.

Dumbledore la miró fijamente mientras oía cada palabra, y esperó a que le dieran más información.

\- Estoy completamente segura de que el chico me contactará apenas pueda; sabe cómo llamarme por teléfono. – finalizó Ilya. Harry no tenía a nadie más a quien llamar por teléfono; se sabía el número de la casa de Ilya de memoria.

No había otra alternativa; ni siquiera con el rastreador que Harry tenía puesto al ser un mago menor de edad podrían encontrarlo, incluso aunque usara magia sin querer, puesto que no se encontraría en las cercanías de su lugar de residencia registrado en el Ministerio de Magia. Solo quedaba esperar a que Harry le informara acerca de su paradero para poder enviar a alguien a su encuentro y seguimiento.

\- Debemos suponer que Vernon Dursley ha llegado a un estado de paranoia tan severo que, dadas las circunstancias, seguirá moviéndose una gran cantidad de horas, hasta que sienta que seguirlo sea imposible. – ofreció Dumbledore. Ilya asintió; ya había pensado en aquello, por eso se encontraba en esa oficina y no en su casa en Surrey, esperando la llamada telefónica de Harry. – Lo más probable es que se detenga al anochecer, luego de encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche. La confianza que le dé el recorrido que haga durante el día bastará para calmarlo.

\- Dumbledore…

\- Llámame Albus, Ilya.

\- Albus… - corrigió Ilya, algo incómoda. – Creo que las cartas ya no son suficientes. Quizás podrías…

\- No puedo permitir que tú seas quien le diga la verdad, Ilya. Que Harry Potter siga en desconocimiento de tu verdadera identidad sigue siendo necesario. Recuerda que seguirás siendo su amiga y, además, compañera de colegio en un poco más de un mes, mientras dure su educación y él sea lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarse el mismo. – explicó Albus. – Y después de eso, si así lo quisieras.

Ilya no dijo nada, simplemente negó con la cabeza.

\- Debo admitir que creí que aumentar el número de cartas y los esfuerzos insistentes por comunicarle a Harry acerca de su plaza en Hogwarts serían suficientes para, al menos, evocar recuerdos en la mente de Petunia Durlsey, que la llevaran a revelarle la verdad. – siguió Dumbledore. – Quiero creer que no me he equivocado, y que es la fuerte determinación de su marido lo que la detiene. Sin embargo, solo me permitiré intentar informarle mediante la vía tradicional una vez más. Si la entrega de la próxima carta falla, enviaré a alguien de confianza a buscar a Harry Potter.

\- Me parece bien, supongo. – opinó Ilya. – Irá un profesor, me imagino.

\- Creo que hay alguien que se mostrará mucho más que deseoso de ir. Y no es un profesor. – el anciano dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. En el fondo, Ilya se preguntó quién sería, aunque intuía de quien se trataba.

Finalmente, la niña hizo una reverencia leve y educada, y se volteó con la intención de marcharse.

\- Iré a esperar a que el chico me llame. – dijo. – Te informaré cuando sepa su paradero.

\- Espera, Ilya. – dijo Dumbledore, y se puso de pie para acercarse a su fénix. – Llévate a Fawkes. Será mucho más rápido para avisarme que una lechuza, y no queremos importunar a Arabella más de lo necesario mientras se recupera de aquella fractura de pierna.

El ave emitió un leve canto que sonaba como campanitas, muy dulce. Ilya reprimió una risita.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo la niña. – Aunque alguien debe avisarle a Arabella que no volveré por la red flu.

\- Yo me encargaré de eso. – dijo el anciano.

\- Bien. Enviaré a Fawkes con la ubicación del niño. Nos vemos. – se despidió Ilya.

Fawkes extendió sus alas y voló desde su percha hacia la chica, quien extendió un brazo hacia delante. El ave sujetó a Ilya por el antebrazo usando sus garras y, envolviéndola con una cortina de brillante fuego dorado, los hizo desaparecer a ambos de la oficina, y reaparecer en medio de la habitación de la chica, de regreso en Surrey, en el número 21 de Privet Drive.

Ilya sostuvo al ave sobre su brazo y caminó hacia el perchero de su habitación; lo alejó un poco de la pared para darle más espacio al fénix, y se lo ofreció como lugar de descanso. Fawkes dio un salto pequeño y se acomodó en el perchero de madera.

\- Te advierto que es inflamable. – comentó Ilya, sonriendo levemente. El fénix ladeó la cabeza, mirándola con sus brillantes ojos negros. Al parecer le había entendido. – Ahora solo queda esperar.

Ilya se encaminó hacia su cama y se recostó sobre ella; en su mesita de noche, había un teléfono color blanco.

Tras un extenso día dentro del coche, que solo se detuvo lo suficiente en un par de gasolineras para cargar combustible y permitirles ir al baño, tío Vernon finalmente decidió que había sido suficiente para despistar a quien fuera que creía que los estaba siguiendo. No habían comido nada en todo el día; Dudley aullaba del hambre, pues jamás en su vida había pasado tanto tiempo sin echarse en la boca algún refrigerio.

Detuvo el coche frente a un lúgubre hotel a las afueras de una ciudad y pagó por dos habitaciones. Harry y Dudley compartieron una habitación de camas gemelas, con sábanas húmedas y gastadas. Luego de que cenaran en el mismo hotel, unos emparedados y una sopa de tomate de lata, se fueron a dormir. Cuando Dudley estuvo roncando sonoramente, Harry, quien no tenía nada de sueño, se levantó silenciosamente de la cama y sujetó la bocina del teléfono que había sobre la mesita de noche entre las camas. Con cuidado, marcó el número de la casa de Ilya; llevaba todo el día intentando conseguir alguna forma de comunicarse, y con la bocina contra el oído, se encaminó hacia el baño, estirando lo más posible el cable en espiral.

Solo alcanzó a repicar dos veces, y su llamada fue atendida.

\- ¿Harry? – preguntó la voz de una niña al otro lado de la línea.

\- Ilya, si, soy yo. – susurró Harry.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó su amiga, con voz preocupada. - ¿Dónde estás? Tu tío parecía un loco… pensé que…

\- Estoy bien. – aseguró Harry. – Tío Vernon nos tuvo todo el día en el coche, recorrimos cientos de kilómetros y pasamos varias ciudades y pueblos. Ahora estamos en Cokeworth, en un hotel.

\- ¿Qué hotel, Harry?

\- Se llama Hotel Railview.

\- Oh Dios. – suspiró Ilya. – Debes estar agotado. ¿No sabes cuándo volverán?

\- Hasta que tío Vernon se calme, creo. – dijo Harry. – Oh Ilya, esto es demasiado. Un montón de cartas cayeron por la chimenea esta mañana y no me dejó tomar ninguna.

\- ¿Por la chimenea?

\- Si, no sé cómo lo hicieron. – aseguró Harry. – No dejo de preguntarme por lo que dicen esas cartas, para que tío Vernon se haya puesto así.

\- Tienes que estar tranquilo, Harry. – pidió Ilya. – Todo va a solucionarse.

Y se quedaron hablando casi una hora. La voz de su amiga, empeñada en mantenerlo tranquilo, hicieron que Harry comenzara a sentir mucho sueño. Finalmente, se dieron las buenas noches, y Harry se fue a la cama.

Al día siguiente, desayunaron cereal y unas tostadas. Estaban a punto de terminar cuando la dueña del hotel se acercó a su mesa.

\- Perdonen, ¿es alguno de ustedes el señor H. Potter? – preguntó la señora. – Tengo como cien de estas en la recepción.

Les mostró un sobre de pergamino amarillento, con el nombre de Harry, el del Hotel y el número de habitación en la que Harry había dormido, escritos en tinta verde. Cuando fue a cogerlo, tío Vernon lo golpeó en la mano.

\- Yo las recogeré. – dijo, poniéndose de pie de prisa y siguiendo a la dueña.

Varias horas después, se encontraban en el coche nuevamente, recorriendo varios pueblos y ciudades. Fue alejándose de la urbanización cada vez más a medida que el día pasaba. Los llevó en medio del bosque, donde bajó del coche, miró hacia todos lados, negó con la cabeza y se volvió a subir para seguir la marcha. Hizo lo mismo en la mitad de un campo arado, un puente colgando y en la parte más alta de un estacionamiento. Hacia donde los llevaba, nadie lo sabía.

\- ¿No sería mejor volver a casa, querido? – preguntó tía Petunia, pero tío Vernon la ignoró.

Simplemente siguió conduciendo, cambiando de ruta a cada tanto. Harry, aburrido de todo aquello, se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana, observando el paisaje e intentando discernir donde se encontraban. Tras algunas horas así, comenzó a darle sueño y, mientras luchaba por mantenerse despierto, con la cabeza apoyada contra el cristal, le pareció ver un ave muy extraña, arriba en el cielo. Era grande y roja. Cuando pestañeó fuertemente, para despertarse, el ave había desaparecido entre las nubes.

\- Papá se ha vuelto loco, ¿verdad? – dijo Dudley a su madre aquella tarde. Tío Vernon había aparcado en la costa, los había encerrado en el coche y se había ido.

Comenzó a llover fuertemente. Dudley gimoteaba.

\- Es lunes. – dijo a su madre. – Pasan mi programa favorito hoy. Quiero ir a un lugar donde haya un televisor.

Harry recordó algo entonces; el día siguiente, martes, sería su cumpleaños número once. Con todo y ese viaje forzado, increíblemente largo e indudablemente agotador, no sería su peor cumpleaños. Claro, los dos años anteriores habían sido algo distintos a lo que llevaba acostumbrado hasta esa fecha. Recordó comer pastel de cumpleaños en casa de Ilya, el año en que la conoció. Ella no tenía idea de que los Dursley no le celebraban su nacimiento; lo había hecho por ser buena amiga, creyendo que sería una segunda sorpresa por su cumpleaños número nueve. Sus padres incluso le habían dado un regalo de parte de los tres; un bonito reloj digital que, aunque no fuera fino ni nada por el estilo (era más bien deportivo), seguía utilizando con mucho cariño. ¿Cuántas veces no le había servido para llevar registro del tiempo que pasaba encerrado como castigo?

Y el año anterior, cuando cumplió diez, nuevamente la pasó en su casa, con sus padres, comiendo golosinas y pastel. Aquel año le habían regalado zapatillas, de su talla. Los Dursley le habían regalado un gancho de ropa y un par de calcetines viejos de tío Vernon.

Su tío regresó, muy sonriente. Llevaba un paquete largo y delgado, y no contestó a su esposa cuando ésta le preguntó por lo que contenía.

\- ¡Encontré el lugar perfecto! – dijo. - ¡Vamos, todos!

Hacía mucho frío afuera. Caminaron bajo la lluvia hacia un muelle, donde tío Vernon les señaló una roca en medio del mar, y sobre ella, la más miserable choza que pudiera existir.

\- ¡Han anunciado una tormenta para esta noche! – dijo tío Vernon. - ¡Y este amable caballero ha aceptado alquilarnos su bote!

Un viejo desdentado se acercó a ellos, señalando un destartalado bote que se balanceaba sobre el agua gris.

El viaje hacia la roca fue eterno; tuvieron que enfrentar el agua congelada del mar que los salpicaba, la lluvia que les caía encima y el viento helado que les golpeaba el rostro. Cuando desembarcaron, entraron en la patética choza. El interior era deprimente; apestaba a algas, el viento frío se colaba por las hendiduras entre las tablas de las paredes y la chimenea estaba vacía y húmeda.

Tío Vernon le entregó un plátano y un paquete de papas fritas a cada uno, y luego intentó encender un fuego con las bolsas vacías. Sólo salió humo.

\- Ahora podríamos usar un par de esas cartas. – se burló, mirando a Harry con una sonrisa malvada. Estaba de muy buen humor; tenía claro que no era posible que llegaran las cartas hasta ese lugar en medio del mar. Muy en el fondo, Harry estaba de acuerdo. Aunque deseaba lo contrario.

Armaron unas camas improvisadas con unas viejas mantas que tía Petunia encontró en una pequeña habitación (la más delgada fue para Harry), y se fueron a dormir cuando la prometida tormenta estalló sobre ellos. El fuerte viento amenazaba con echarles la cabaña encima. Harry no podía dormir, tanto por el ruido de la tormenta, como por los ronquidos de Dudley, como por su estómago que protestaba de hambre. Su reloj, el que le había regalado Ilya, indicaba que cumpliría once años en diez minutos.

Escuchó un fuerte crujido en el exterior y pensó que parte de la choza se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Esperaba ansioso que diera la medianoche. Y así, solo a un segundo de cumplir once años, un fuerte estruendo lo sacó de su espera y lo hizo levantarse y mirar hacia la puerta. Había alguien afuera, llamando.


	4. Capítulo 3

Harry había terminado por regresar el día de su cumpleaños, solo. Ilya había estado esperando cerca de la casa de los Dursley por su llegada, pero cuando vio que el coche de la familia se estacionaba en el acceso de la casa, y de él no descendía Harry, sonrió de lado. Todo indicaba que, finalmente, Dumbledore había enviado a aquella persona a buscar a Harry y a entregarle su carta. O al menos eso esperaba; si algo le hubiera pasado al chico, ya estaría informada.

Le llamó la atención el hecho de que el niño Dursley se bajara tan rápido del coche, siendo escoltado por su madre rápidamente hacia el interior de la casa; Dudley se sujetaba su amplio trasero con ambas manos, y sus padres miraban en todas direcciones, paranoicos. ¿Qué había pasado?

Al final del día, un par de horas antes del anochecer, luego de que Ilya regresara a su casa para esperar, Harry había aparecido en su puerta, luciendo muy cansado, pero extrañamente feliz.

\- ¡Harry! – saludó Ilya, sonriendo radiantemente. – Al fin regresaste. Pasé por la casa de tus tíos a la hora del almuerzo y ellos habían llegado, pero tú… ¿dónde estabas?

Y Harry le contó como su tío los había hecho recorrer lo que pareció la mitad del país, como había encontrado una choza en medio del océano para esconderse y, cambiando de cierta forma su postura y su tono de voz, lo que Ilya atribuyó a comenzar a mentir, como había conseguido huir al día siguiente en el bote para intentar regresar a Surrey.

\- Suena como si tu tío se hubiera vuelto loco por un buen rato. – opinó Ilya, fingiendo que le creía toda la historia. Estaba claro que le habían informado a Harry que estaba prohibido revelar la existencia de la magia a los muggles. Y dado que, para los ojos de Harry, ella era una muggle… - ¿Al final no pudiste leer ninguna carta?

Harry se quedó mirándola unos segundos fijamente, y negó.

\- No. Llegaron muchas cartas al hotel donde nos quedamos la noche anterior, pero tío Vernon las destruyó todas. – dijo Harry. Ilya suspiró.

\- Es una lástima. – comentó Ilya. – ¿Crees que sigan enviándolas?

\- No lo sé. – dijo Harry, aun mintiendo. – Pero la verdad, ya no me interesa. Luego de estos días, preferiría que no vuelva a enviarme nada de correspondencia. No me gustaría volver a pasar casi tres días encerrado en un coche junto a Dudley.

Ilya emitió una risita y sonrió.

\- Oh, pobrecillo. – dijo, divertida y feliz. Luego recordó algo. – Harry, ¡feliz cumpleaños!

Y lo invitó a pasar a su casa. Como los dos años anteriores, tenían un pastel para él, y un regalo. Ilya le dijo, en secreto, que no había dicho a sus padres que sus tíos se lo habían llevado así de bruscamente; pero que había estado a punto de llamar a la policía cuando había aparecido. Aquel año, la familia Sierich le regaló un nuevo reloj, esta vez de manecillas con números romanos, muy bonito, con una correa de cuero negra.

\- Ya que comenzarás la secundaria, debes usar algo para un muchacho mayor. – opinó el señor Sierich, sonriente.

El último mes con los Dursley fue bastante divertido. Dudley le tenía mucho miedo a Harry, y no se quedaba más que unos segundos en la misma habitación que él. Tío Vernon y tía Petunia no le dirigían la palabra, ni lo encerraban en su habitación. De hecho, parecían fingir que Harry no existía. Aquello era agradable para él. Claro, si no hubiera sido por Ilya, hubiera sido muy deprimente.

Los días se los pasaba afuera con su mejor amiga. Iban al parque, se columpiaban, paseaban por el vecindario, charlando, jugando. Harry aprendió a andar en bicicleta; no le molestaba usar la bicicleta blanca de su amiga. Luego se turnaban para montarla y hacían carreras individuales (cada uno recorría un tramo lo más rápido posible, cronometrado con el reloj nuevo de Harry) y veían quien demoraba menos en llegar a la meta. También, un día muy caluroso, participaron con otros niños que estaban en el parque en una guerra de globos de agua. Debido al temor que Dudley le tenía ahora, no había quien intimidara a los demás niños para alejarse de Harry. Las noches las pasaba en su habitación, con Hedwig, su lechuza blanca, saliendo y entrando por la ventana abierta, y leyendo sus nuevos libros del colegio.

La última semana y media de agosto, el señor Sierich estuvo de vacaciones. Un poco menos hogareño que su esposa, el padre de Ilya los llevó a la ciudad a comer hamburguesas, pizza, al cine a un par de funciones y a un parque de diversiones un día entero. Había sido el mejor verano en la vida de Harry.

Pero, ya en los últimos tres días de agosto, cayó sobre él una extraña sensación de nostalgia. Su amiga pronto se iría, y él mismo partiría (el mismo día, de hecho) hacia su nuevo colegio. Para dejar zanjado un asunto importante, informó a tío Vernon acerca de su necesidad de tomar el tren que lo llevaría al colegio el día primero de septiembre, y le pidió que lo llevara. Tío Vernon aceptó, pero solo porque tenían programado ir a Londres aquel día para quitarle a Dudley su cola de cerdo.

Con eso resuelto, pasó los días enteros que quedaban del mes con su mejor amiga. Ya no fueron a ningún lugar; se quedaron en la casa de ella, viendo televisión (charlando más que otra cosa), o en su habitación, jugando cartas, hablando de como se comunicarían cuando estuvieran lejos, lo que harían el próximo verano, cuando se volvieran a ver.

\- Ahora que Dudley no estará para molestarte en el colegio, podrás hacer nuevos amigos. – dijo Ilya, sonriendo, pero no feliz realmente.

\- Siempre serás mi mejor amiga, Ilya. – aseguró Harry. La niña sonrió con verdadera alegría, ahora.

\- Eso era lo que quería escuchar.

Pasadas las diez de la noche, la madre de Ilya fue a buscarlos a la habitación de ella, indicándoles que ya era tarde y que debían salir temprano para el aeropuerto. El señor Sierich iría a dejar a Harry a casa de sus tíos.

\- ¿Realmente no puedes ir con nosotros? – preguntó Ilya, mirando a Harry con ojos brillantes y tristes. Harry negó.

\- No puedo. – dijo. – Mis tíos deben llevar a Dudley al médico, no pueden llevarme.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso Dudders no resistió el hambre y se comió unos botones pensando que eran dulces y ahora deben meterle un tubo por…?

\- ¡Ilya! – la detuvo su madre. La niña calló, pero sonrió. Harry sonreía.

Era cierto que Harry no podía ir, pero era porque tenía su propio transporte que tomar.

\- Cuídate mucho, Ilya. – le pidió Harry, cuando ya estaba afuera de casa, junto al señor Sierich.

\- Tú también, Harry. Nos vemos el próximo verano. – dijo Ilya, y lo abrazó. – Te escribiré.

El camino de regreso a casa de sus tíos se le hizo extrañamente amargo. Mucho más que lo normal.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó a las cinco, tan emocionado que no pudo volver a dormir. Repasó el contenido de su pesado baúl cuatro veces antes de convencerse de que llevaba todo. Metió a Hedwig en su jaula y esperó a que los Dursley se levantaran. Dos horas después, su equipaje estaba cargado en el coche de su tío y su tía había hecho que Dudley se sentara junto a él para partir. Al recorrer Privet Drive, pasaron frente al número 21; la casa de Ilya ya se encontraba vacía. Y seguiría así hasta que los señores Sierich regresaran de Alemania. Sin Ilya.

Para las diez y media ya estaban en King Cross. Tío Vernon cargó su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig en un carrito y lo llevó a través de la estación, sonriente. A Harry le llamó la atención esa demostración de amabilidad, hasta que llegaron hasta los andenes nueve y diez. Por supuesto, el andén nueve y tres cuartos no estaba por ninguna parte.

\- Parece que no han construido el andén que te dijeron. – dijo tío Vernon, burlonamente, soltando el carrito. – Que tengas un buen año.

Y los Dursley se alejaron, riendo. Harry se quedó solo, con un nudo en el estómago. Intentó preguntar por Hogwarts a un guardia (no se atrevía a preguntar por el andén nueve y tres cuartos), pero el de seguridad nunca había oído ese nombre. Harry tampoco supo decirle en qué parte del país quedaba. Aquello irritó al guardia. Al final, Harry preguntó por el tren de las once, pero le respondió que no había ninguno antes de alejarse, molesto.

No tenía idea de qué hacer en ese momento. La idea de intentar alcanzar a los Dursley para regresar con ellos se le pasó por una fracción de segundo por la mente… y entonces un grupo de personas pasó a su lado, y Harry logró captar parte de su conversación.

\- … lleno de muggles, por supuesto…

Harry se volteó y vio a una mujer regordeta que se dirigía a cuatro chicos, todos de pelo color rojo. Cada muchacho llevaba un carrito con equipaje, y uno de ellos llevaba una lechuza. Harry los siguió.

\- Bien, andén nueve y tres cuartos. – dijo la mujer, deteniéndose frente a la separación entre los andenes nueve y diez.

\- Yo quiero ir, mamá. – pidió una niña, también pelirroja, que sujetaba la mano de la señora.

\- El próximo año cumplirás once, Ginny. Entonces podrás ir. – dijo su madre. – Bien, Percy, tú primero.

El mayor de los muchachos empujó su carrito hacia el muro entre los andenes nueve y diez y, de pronto, ya no estaba. Harry parpadeó fuertemente; ¿lo había imaginado?

\- Fred, ahora tú. – indicó la mujer.

\- No soy Fred, soy George. – dijo el muchacho. – En serio, ¿puedes llamarte nuestra madre si no puedes reconocer que soy George?

\- Lo siento, George.

\- Bromeaba, soy Fred. – dijo el chico, y corrió hacia el muro. También desapareció antes de chocar. Luego, pasó el siguiente, el verdadero George.

Harry no podría creerlo. Se acercó rápidamente hacia la mujer y los niños que quedaban.

\- Disculpe. – llamó.

\- Hola, querido. – saludó la mujer. – También es tu primer año en Hogwarts, ¿no? Ron también es nuevo.

Señalo al último de sus hijos varones. Era alto, flaco y muy pecoso.

\- Si. Lo que pasa es que… no sé…

\- ¿Entrar en el andén? – preguntó la señora, con bondad. – No te preocupes. Solo debes ir hacia el muro entre los andenes nueve y diez. No te preocupes por chocar. Puedes correr si están nervioso.

Harry asintió, no muy convencido. Bajó un trago amargo de saliva y comenzó a empujar su carrito hacia el muro, cada vez más rápido. En el último minuto, cerró los ojos, esperando el choque. El golpe nunca llegó.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró frente a una locomotora de color escarlata, que echaba blanco humo, que esperaba entre una gran multitud. Un rótulo indicaba que era el Hogwarts Express y que salía a las once en punto.

Una multitud de familias estaban ahí para despedir a los estudiantes. Gatos de todos colores se paseaban entre las piernas de todos. Lechuzas se llamaban unas a otras.

Los primeros vagones se encontraban llenos, por lo que Harry comenzó a recorrer hacia atrás a lo largo del tren. Encontró un compartimiento vacío en los vagones posteriores y, con mucha dificultad, intentó meter su baúl, subiéndolo por las escaleras. No pudo hacerlo.

\- ¿Quieres ayuda? – preguntó uno de los gemelos pelirrojos.

\- Si, por favor. – jadeó Harry.

George llamó a su hermano gemelo y, entre los tres, lograron acomodar el pesado baúl de Harry en el compartimiento.

\- Gracias. – dijo Harry, quitándose de los ojos el pelo húmedo.

\- Oye, ¿qué es eso? – preguntó uno de los gemelos, señalando su cicatriz.

\- Vaya, pero… - el otro gemelo se quedó sin habla unos segundos. - ¿Eres tú…?

\- Es él. – aseguró el primer gemelo. - ¿Cierto?

\- ¿Soy quién…? – preguntó Harry.

\- Harry Potter. – respondieron los gemelos, en coro.

\- Oh, él. – dijo Harry. – Quiero decir yo. Si, soy.

Cuando Harry sentía que se ruborizaba, la madre de los gemelos los llamó, y ambos partieron a su encuentro antes de poder hacerle más preguntas. Harry suspiró, aliviado, y fue a meterse en el compartimiento. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en el espacio para pasajeros, escuchó un fuerte golpe de algo pesado al caer y miró hacia el pasillo.

Ahí, frente a él, con una expresión de completa sorpresa e incredulidad, se encontraba una niña de su edad, de pelo rubio y ojos claros, verdes.

\- ¿Harry…? – jadeó Ilya, sin poder creerlo.

\- Ilya… - murmuró Harry, igual de sorprendido.

\- Por Dios, ¡Harry! – exclamó Ilya, dejando su maleta en el piso y dando dos grandes zancadas hasta llegar donde él y tomarlo por los hombros. – Realmente eres tú. Eso significa… que eres…

\- Un mago… o eso dicen. – dijo Harry, quien poco a poco comenzaba a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, sin darse cuenta, a medida que caía en cuenta de lo que significaba que ella estuviera ahí. – Y tú eres…

\- Una bruja. – aseguró Ilya. - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste tú a mí?

\- Porque no puedo, está prohibido que las personas sin magia se enteren de la existencia de los magos y brujas. Digo, si hubiera sabido que también…

\- Me enteré el día de mi cumpleaños. – explicó Harry. – No tenía ni la más mínima idea de…

\- Yo tampoco. Me enteré en el verano. Vino una mujer a casa, es una profesora del colegio, y nos explicó a mis padres y a mí lo que soy y que tengo una plaza en Hogwarts… - Ilya se calló y lo miró unos segundos. – No puedo creerlo… seremos compañeros de colegio.

\- Yo tampoco. – dijo Harry. – Pero estoy muy feliz.

\- Y yo también. – aseguró Ilya, radiante.

Harry ayudó a Ilya a meter su maleta en el compartimiento y se sentaron adentro, uno al lado del otro. Harry le contó que todas las cartas que le habían estado enviando eran, justamente, para informarle de su plaza en Hogwarts, y que finalmente Hagrid, el guardabosques del colegio había ido a buscarlo para llevarlo al Callejón Diagon a comprar todas las cosas para el colegio.

\- La profesora McGonagall, la mujer que fue a mi casa hizo lo mismo. – sonrió Ilya. Se puso de pie y sacó del bolsillo exterior de su maleta, una varita. – También tienes una de estas, ¿no? Roble blanco y fibras de corazón de dragón, veintisiete centímetros.

Harry sacó su propia varita.

\- Acebo y pluma de cola de fénix. – sonrió el muchacho.

\- ¿Puedes creerlo? – preguntó Ilya, sonriente. – La magia es real.

\- Apenas. – Harry la miró con curiosidad. – Pero… tus padres… ¿cómo es que ellos no te dijeron…?

\- Mis papás son muggles, Harry. Tampoco tenían idea de que los magos y brujas son reales. Estaban muy impresionados al enterarse de que soy una bruja. – explicó Ilya.

Entonces escucharon un pitido y todos los chicos que no habían subido comenzaron a apresurarse para abordar.

\- Oh, mis padres… - dijo Ilya, y se asomó por la ventana. Harry también lo hizo. Los señores Sierich estaban ahí, buscando con la mirada a su hija a través de las ventanas. – ¡Mamá, papá!

Los padres de Ilya la miraron y sonrieron, y entonces notaron que Harry estaba junto a ella y no pudieron evitar mostrarse muy, muy sorprendidos. Ilya no se preocupó por eso, y simplemente se dedicó a despedirse, moviendo la mano, mientras el tren comenzaba a moverse. Harry también se despidió de ellos.

Apenas si habían vuelto a sus asientos cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entró el menor de los pelirrojos.

\- ¿Hay alguien sentado ahí? – preguntó, señalando el asiento opuesto al que estaba usando Harry e Ilya.

\- Desocupado. – indicó Ilya, sonriendo.

El muchacho se sentó. Lanzó una mirada rápida a Harry, y la desvió casi de inmediato.

\- Me llamo Ilya, y él es Harry. – se presentó la niña, amable. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

El muchacho iba a responder cuando entraron los gemelos.

\- Eh, Ron. Vamos a ir a la mitad del tren. – dijo uno de ellos.

\- Lee Jordan tiene una tarántula gigante y vamos a verla. – dijo el otro.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo el menor.

\- Harry. – llamó el primer gemelo. – No nos hemos presentado. Somos Fred y George Weasley. Y él es nuestro hermano, Ron. ¿Y tú eres?

Estaban mirando a Ilya.

\- Ilya Sierich, un gusto.

\- Hola. – saludaron los gemelos, al unísono. – Nos vemos luego.

Y se marcharon.

\- ¿Eres realmente Harry Potter? – preguntó Ron.

\- Si, lo soy. – respondió Harry-

\- Oh, es que pensé que podría ser una de las bromas de Fred y George. – dijo Ron. - ¿Y realmente te hiciste…?

Señaló la frente de Harry, quien se levantó el flequillo para mostrar su cicatriz en forma de rayo.

\- ¿Ya se conocían? – preguntó Ilya, curiosa.

\- Su familia me ayudó a cruzar al andén. – explicó Harry, algo apresurado. Ilya levantó una ceja.

\- Todo el mundo conoce a Harry Potter. – aseguró Ron.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Bueno, es que… no es nada en realidad…

Ilya miró fijamente a Harry a los ojos, y el chico finalmente suspiró.

\- Bueno, dicen que cuando era un bebé… no sé cómo, y de verdad que no recuerdo nada… - dijo Harry, incómodo. – Vencí a un mago maligno muy poderoso, pero…

Ron intervino, y les contó a ambos algo un poco más detallado de la fama de Harry. Ilya se encontraba cada vez más asombrada; Harry sentía que iba poniéndose rojo con cada palabra. Cuando Ron finalizó, Ilya miró a su amigo y, notando su incomodidad, al parecer, decidió no seguir con el tema.

\- Estoy muy impresionada, Harry. Es realmente increíble, pero solo para que lo sepas… – dijo la chica. – Me agradaste desde antes de saber que eres un héroe.

Harry sonrió levemente. Ilya le devolvió la sonrisa y luego miró a Ron.

\- Cuéntanos, ¿tu familia es de magos? – preguntó la chica.

\- Oh, sí. – respondió el pelirrojo. – Me parece que mi mamá tiene un primo segundo que es contador, pero no hablamos de él. ¿Qué tal son los muggles?

\- Bueno, mis tíos y mi primo son horribles. – dijo Harry. – No todos los muggles son malos, los papás de Ilya son geniales. Y el resto, la mayoría, son bastante buenos en general. Pero mis tíos… me hubiera gustado tener tres hermanos magos.

\- Cinco. – corrigió Ron.

\- Vaya, una familia muy grande. – opinó Ilya.

\- Si. – Ron parecía algo deprimido. – Soy el sexto que va a asistir a Hogwarts. Bill y Charlie ya han terminado; Bill era premio anual y Charlie el capitán del equipo de quidditch. Ahora Percy es prefecto. Fred y George son muy revoltosos, pero tienen muy buenas notas y todo el mundo los considera muy divertidos. Todos esperan que me vaya tan bien como a ellos, pero si así es, no será la gran cosa porque ellos ya lo hicieron. Además, nunca tienes nada nuevo, con cinco hermanos. Me dieron la vieja túnica de Bill, la vieja varita de Charles y la vieja rata de Percy.

Las orejas de Ron se pusieron muy rojas y dejó de hablar. Harry e Ilya se miraron, la chica tenía los labios fruncidos. Harry, quien nunca había tenido dinero en toda su vida, terminó contándole al chico que había tenido que llevar la ropa vieja de Dudley y que nunca, hasta que conoció a Ilya, le habían hecho un regalo de cumpleaños. Aquello pareció animarlo un poco.

\- … y hasta que Hagrid me lo contó, no sabía que era un mago, ni sabía nada de mis padres o Voldemort…

Ron jadeó y se puso pálido.

\- Tú… pronunciaste su nombre… el nombre de Quien-tú-sabes… - gimió Ron. – Creí que tú, de entre todas las personas…

\- No estoy tratando de hacerme el valiente al decir el nombre. – se apresuró a decir Harry, mirando a Ron y a Ilya, alarmado. – Es solo que no sabía que no debía decirlo. ¿Ves lo que te decía? Tengo muchísimas cosas que aprender. Seguro seré el peor de la clase.

\- Oye, Harry, al menos ya sabes la verdad, ¿no? Además… tu tía Petunia es la hermana de tu madre… eso significa que ella fue a Hogwarts también, siendo de familia de muggles como yo… - dijo Ilya. – Si ella pudo, tú también puedes.

\- Es verdad. Hay mucha gente que viene de familias muggles y que aprenden muy rápido.

A eso de las doce y media se produjo un alboroto en el pasillo, y una mujer de cara sonriente y hoyuelos, se asomó al compartimiento.

\- ¿Quieren algo del carrito, chicos?

Harry sonrió y se puso de pie de un salto. Nunca había tenido dinero, y ese día no había desayunado. Salió al pasillo, seguido por las miradas de Ilya y Ron. Volvió al cabo de unos minutos, con los brazos llenos de golosinas.

\- Vaya, Harry… - murmuró Ilya.

\- Creo que es mi oportunidad de devolver algo de lo que me has dado estos años. – explicó Harry, sonriente, depositando su compra sobre un asiento vacío. Ilya ladeó la cabeza.

\- No debiste… sabes que nosotros…

\- Lo sé. – interrumpió Harry. – Pero también me da la primera oportunidad de compartir algo con amigos.

El muchacho le dio un gran mordisco a un pastelito de calabaza. Miró a Ron, que evitaba mirarlos a ambos, y le extendió un pastel.

\- Tú también sírvete. – dijo Harry.

\- No, gracias, yo estoy bien…

\- Vamos, Ron. – dijo Ilya, quien había tomado un envoltorio de una rana de chocolate. – Dijo que quería compartirlo con amigos.

El pelirrojo tomó un pastel y comió. Ilya seguía mirando el empaque de la rana de chocolate.

\- No es una rana real, ¿verdad? – preguntó, mirando a Ron.

\- No. – aseguró el chico. – Pero mira qué cromo tiene. A mi me falta Agripa.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntaron Harry e Ilya, al unísono.

\- Oh, claro, no deben saber. Las ranas de chocolate traen cromos, ya saben, para coleccionar, de brujas y magos famosos. Tengo como quinientos, pero no consigo a Agripa ni a Ptolomeo. – explicó Ron.

Harry tomó una rana y la abrió, extrayendo el cromo.

\- ¡Así que este es Dumbledore! – exclamó Harry.

\- ¡No me digas que nunca habías oído hablar de Dumbledore! – exclamó Ron. – Diría que es un mago tan famoso como tú.

Mientras Harry leía la información detrás de su cromo de Dumbledore, Ilya abrió su empaque de rana de chocolate y sacó el cromo. Su rostro curioso pasó a esbozar una sonrisa en los labios, y miró a Ron, divertida.

\- Pues mira, Ron. – dijo la chica, y le tendió el cromo que había conseguido. – Ya solo te falta Ptolomeo.


	5. Capítulo 4

Tras unas horas más en el tren, los tres muchachos habían terminado de comer todos los pasteles de calabaza y las ranas de chocolate. Harry, quien había decidido comenzar su colección de cromos de brujas y magos famosos, terminó adquiriendo una muy no despreciable primera parte de 15 cromos. Luego, tras leer la información de todos los personajes en los cromos, Harry abrió una bolsa de grajeas de todos los sabores.

\- Cuidado con esas. – advirtió Ron, cuando Harry e Ilya tenían una grajea cada uno. – Cuando dice "todos los sabores", es exactamente lo que quiere decir. Ya sabes, están los sabores normales como chocolate, menta y naranja. Pero también hay de hígado, espinacas y tripas. George dice que una vez comió una con sabor a moco.

Ron sacó una brillante grajea verde, la examinó con cuidado y mordió un pequeño pedacito, y luego arrugó el rostro.

\- Coles…

Pasaron un buen rato probando las grageas. Harry encontró de sabor a tostadas, coco, judías cocidas, fresa, curry, hierbas, café, sardinas y pimienta. Ilya, por su parte, probó de caramelo, papas fritas, crema batida, tomate, maní y brócoli.

Afuera, el paisaje había dejado atrás los campos cultivados y mostraba frondosos bosques, ríos serpenteantes y colinas de color verde oscuro.

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta del compartimiento y entró un muchacho de cara redonda, con aspecto afligido.

\- Disculpen. – dijo. – ¿No habrán visto un sapo?

Cuando los tres negaron con la cabeza, el muchacho gimió.

\- ¡Volví a perderlo! ¡Siempre se me escapa!

\- Ya aparecerá. – animó Harry.

\- Si… - susurró el muchacho, no muy convencido.

\- Te avisaremos si lo encontramos. – aseguró Ilya, sonriéndole. Aquello pareció calmarlo un poco.

\- Gracias.

Luego de que se fue, Ron comentó que, si fuera él, hubiera perdido al sapo tan rápido como hubiera podido. Luego, sin embargo, les mostró a su gorda rata vieja. Había sido de su hermano Percy, pero a él le habían comprado una lechuza como obsequio cuando fue nombrado prefecto.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que está viva? – preguntó Ilya, picando al pequeño animal con un dedo; la rata no reaccionaba.

\- A veces pienso que murió; luego me doy cuenta de que está dormida. – explicó Ron. – Traté de volverla amarilla ayer, pero el hechizo no funcionó. Les voy a mostrar.

Sacó de su baúl una gastada varita; estaba astillada y en la punta brillaba algo plateado.

\- Los pelos de unicornio casi se salen… - Ron no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Estaba a punto de comenzar un conjuro sobre la rata, cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió; había regresado el chico del sapo, y llevaba a una chica con él. La muchacha ya llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts.

\- ¿Han visto por aquí a un sapo? Neville perdió el suyo… - tenía voz mandona, mucho pelo castaño y unos dientes incisivos bastante grandes.

\- Ya le hemos dicho que no. – dijo Ron, pero la chica no lo escuchaba. Tenía la mirada fija en la varita que tenía en la mano.

\- Oh, estás haciendo magia. – indicó la chica, y se sentó. – Vamos a verlo, entonces.

\- Eh… de acuerdo. – Ron se aclaró la garganta.

Naturalmente, como Ilya lo previó, el hechizo de Ron no hizo nada. Claro que, tuvo que fingir decepción como Harry, para aparentar. La rata siguió siendo tan gris como siempre.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que es un hechizo de verdad? – preguntó la niña de cabello castaño. – Bueno, no funciona, ¿o no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, y funcionaron. Nadie de mi familia es mago; fue toda una sorpresa cuando fueron a informar a mis padres, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, porque este es el mejor colegio de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, claro. Espero que sea suficiente.

\- ¿También eres de familia muggle? – preguntó Ilya, mostrándose ilusionada. La chica asintió.

\- Me llamo Hermione Granger. – se presentó. - ¿Y ustedes?

\- Me llamo Ilya. Ilya Sierich. – se presentó Ilya.

\- Soy Ron Weasley.

\- Harry Potter.

Los ojos de Hermione se fijaron en Harry y se abrieron como platos.

\- ¿Realmente eres tú? – preguntó Hermione. – Lo sé todo sobre ti. Conseguí muchos libros extras para prepararme, y tú figuras en Historia de la Magia Contemporánea, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX.

\- ¿Aparezco yo?

\- Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar, hubiera buscado todo lo posible. – Dijo Hermione. - ¿Saben en qué casa van a estar?

\- Creo que nadie lo sabe de antemano, ¿no? – dijo Ilya.

\- Bueno, es cierto. Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor. – dijo Hermione. – Dumbledore estuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala. En fin, será mejor seguir buscando el sapo de Neville. Ustedes deberían cambiarse ya, vamos a llegar pronto.

Y se marchó, con Neville sin su sapo.

\- Sea cual sea la casa en que quede, espero que ella no esté. – opinó Ron, arrojando su varita adentro de su baúl.

\- Oh, es… bueno, algo entusiasta… - opinó Ilya, intentando sonreír, aunque no tuvo éxito. - ¿En qué casa están tus hermanos?

\- Gryffindor. – respondió Ron, mirando por la ventana. – Mamá y papá también estuvieron allí. No sé qué van a decir si yo no estoy. No creo que Ravenclaw sea tan mala. Pero imagina si me pusieran en Slytherin.

\- ¿Esa es la casa en la que Vol… quién-tú-sabes estaba? – preguntó Harry.

\- Si. He oído que todos los magos tenebrosos que han asistido a Hogwarts cuando niños salieron de esa casa. – dijo Ron. Parecía abrumado.

\- Bueno, según… - dijo Ilya. – Pasa en todas partes; hay gente buena y gente mala en todos lados.

\- ¿Qué hacen tus hermanos mayores ahora, Ron? – preguntó Harry, al parecer queriendo cambiar el tema de las casas. Ilya supuso que él mismo debía estar bastante nervioso con el tema.

\- Buena pregunta, ¿qué puede hacer un mago cuando termina el colegio?

\- Hay muchas opciones. Mi papá trabaja en el Ministerio de la Magia, y hay magos y brujas que se especializan en ciertas ramas de la magia y tienen sus propios negocios. Charlie está en Rumania, estudiando dragones. Y Bill está en África, atendiendo asuntos de Gringotts, el banco de los magos. – explicó Ron; parecía entretenido. Seguramente, con tantos hermanos mayores, era raro que resultara el centro de atención. – Por cierto, no creo que se hayan enterado. Intentaron robar de una de las cámaras de alta seguridad.

\- Pero… cuando fui con mis padres a cambiar dinero… nos dijeron que era el lugar más seguro del mundo. – dijo Ilya, genuinamente impresionada. Ella no recibía el diario de los magos, El Daily Prophet, en su casa en Surrey, por el riesgo de que Harry lo viera en sus visitas. - ¿Qué les hicieron a los ladrones?

\- Es por eso por lo que es una noticia tan grande; no los atraparon. Mi padre dice que debe tratarse de un mago tenebroso muy poderoso para intentar perpetrar en Gringotts. Pero lo curioso es que no se llevaron nada. – explicó Ron. – Claro, algo así asusta a todo el mundo, ante la posibilidad de que quién-ustedes-saben esté detrás.

Tras algunos minutos de silencio, Ron se enfrascó en una explicación del quidditch, el deporte por excelencia de los magos y brujas del mundo. Ilya se veía obligada a fingir interés, aunque ya conocía toda aquella información. El pelirrojo estaba explicando las mejores partes del juego cuando la puerta del compartimiento se volvió a abrir.

No eran ni Hermione, ni Neville, ni los gemelos. En esta ocasión entraron tres muchachos. El primero de ellos tenía el pelo rubio y la piel pálida, con una nariz larga. Los otros dos eran corpulentos y de aspecto vulgar, situados uno a cada lado del chico pálido, como si fueran guardaespaldas.

\- ¿Es verdad? – preguntó el chico pálido. – Todo el mundo está diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimiento. Así que eres tú, ¿no?

Ilya miraba al muchacho detenidamente, pensando en el parecido que tenía con su padre. Tenía claro de quien se trataba; no había mago o bruja en Reino Unido que no conociera a Lucius Malfoy, la cabeza de la familia más rica de aquella parte de Europa. Ese niño, de quien no sabía el nombre, pero si el apellido, obviamente era su hijo.

\- Si. – respondió Harry, mirando detenidamente a los acompañantes del primer niño.

\- Oh, estos son Crabbe y Goyle. – dijo el chico, despreocupadamente. – Y yo me llamo Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Ron dejó escapar una débil tos, que bien podría haber sido para ocultar una risa. Draco Malfoy lo miró.

\- ¿Te parece divertido mi nombre? – preguntó, molesto. – Ni tengo que preguntarte el tuyo. Mi padre me ha dicho que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y con más hijos de los que pueden mantener.

Las orejas de Ron se tornaron lentamente de un rojo tan brillante como su pelo. Luego, Draco se volvió hacia Ilya.

\- ¿Y tú eres…?

\- Ilya Sierich. – respondió Ilya, con suavidad.

\- No conozco ese apellido. – dijo Draco, quien demostraba una pizca de sospecha en su mirada. – ¿Es de una familia de magos?

\- No lo es. Mis padres no son magos. – respondió la chica, sin dudarlo un segundo. Draco puso cara de desagrado y se volvió hacia Harry.

\- Muy pronto descubrirás que hay clases de magos mucho mejores que otras, Potter; verdaderos magos. No querrás involucrarte con quien no debes. – dijo Draco, y le ofreció una mano a Harry para que la estrechara. – Yo puedo ayudarte en eso.

Harry no aceptó su mano.

\- Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de quien es el indebido, gracias. – dijo con frialdad.

Draco Malfoy no se ruborizó, pero un todo rosa apareció en sus pálidas mejillas.

\- Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú, Potter. A menos que seas un poco más amable, irás por el mismo camino que tus padres. – dijo Draco, con calma. – Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos. Tú sigue juntándote con gentuza como los Weasley o esta niña o ese Hagrid, y terminarás igual que ellos.

Tanto Harry como Ron se pusieron de pie de un salto. El segundo estaba rojo de furia.

\- Repite eso. – desafió.

\- Oh, van a pelear con nosotros, ¿no? – preguntó Draco, burlón.

\- Cuidado. – advirtió Ilya, poniéndose de pie. – Hace poco pasó una pareja de prefectos, deben estar en este carro todavía.

Draco se quedó mirándola fijamente; la chica dudaba que quisiera meterse en problemas cuando el curso no había comenzado. Ilya le sostuvo la mirada, lejos de dejarse intimidar. Finalmente, Draco se volvió hacia Harry.

\- Ya nos veremos las caras, Potter. – dijo Draco, y luego miró a Ron y a Ilya. – Y ustedes…

Dicho esto, se volteó junto a sus amigos para retirarse. Ilya suspiró. Los tres se volvieron a sentar luego de que Ron cerrara la puerta del compartimiento.

\- ¿Conocías ya a Malfoy? – preguntó Ron.

\- Me lo encontré en la tienda de túnicas en el Callejón Diagon, cuando fui a comprar mis cosas. – dijo Harry.

\- He oído a mi padre hablar sobre su familia; son algunos de los primeros que volvieron a nuestro lado cuando desapareció quien-ustedes-saben. Dijeron que los habían hechizado. – explicó Ron. – Mi padre no se los cree; dice que el padre de Malfoy no necesita una excusa para pasarse al Lado Oscuro.

Ilya se volvió hacia Harry.

\- ¿Qué es eso que dijo sobre tus padres, Harry?

\- A mis padres… los mató Vol… quien-tú-sabes. – dijo Harry. Ilya se tapó la boca con las manos, asombrada.

\- Entonces, lo que te habían dicho tus tíos…

\- Era mentira. – confirmó Harry. – La noche en que los mató, trató de matarme a mí. Y algo pasó… realmente nadie lo entiende, al parecer… cuando iba a matarme, su maldición rebotó y lo hizo desaparecer. Y a mi me dejó solo con una cicatriz.

\- Oh, Harry… Lo siento mucho…

Claro estaba, Ilya ya lo sabía todo.

La puerta del compartimiento se volvió a abrir y Hermione estaba ahí de nuevo, mirándolos con seriedad.

\- ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo? – preguntó Ron.

\- Me dijeron que parecían estar peleando. – dijo Hermione. – Espero que no quieran meterse en problemas antes de que lleguemos.

\- No hemos peleado. – aseguró Ron. Hermione lo miró, y luego a los demás; no había ninguna señal de pelea, así que no tenía por qué dudar de ellos.

\- Mejor se cambian ya. He ido a hablar con el conductor y me dijo que ya casi llegamos. – explicó Hermione, y volvió a mirar a Ron. - ¿Sabes que tienes sucia la nariz?

Ron le echó una mirada de furia mientras ella salía.

\- Bien. Las damas primero, ¿no? – preguntó Ilya. Los muchachos la miraron. – Salgan para que pueda cambiarme; luego les toca a ustedes.

Harry y Ron salieron del compartimiento. Ya estaba oscureciendo. Ilya abrió una de sus maletas y sacó el uniforme escolar y comenzó a cambiarse. Tras algunos minutos, estuvo vestida con una camisa blanca, una corbata negra, una falda azulada y zapatos negros. Salió del compartimiento luego de guardar la ropa que se acababa de quitar en su maleta.

\- Todo listo. – anunció, dejando a los chicos entrar. – Los espero afuera.

Harry y Ron entraron y cerraron la puerta del compartimiento. Ilya, quien llevaba una túnica negra en las manos, se la colocó sobre el resto del uniforme. Mientras esperaba a los chicos, pensaba en todo lo que se vendría en el futuro. Por los próximos años, sería una estudiante del colegio. Tendría que convivir con mucha gente, muchos niños, además de Harry, mientras mantenía su actuación para proteger al chico. Pero había algo que le molestaba. Llevaba siendo, en teoría, la única amiga de Harry durante años. Quizás ya era tiempo de que hiciera amigos reales…

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió detrás de ella, e Ilya volvió a entrar. Los chicos vestían un uniforme como el de ella; el de Ron, sin embargo, le quedaba algo corto.

Una voz resonó a través de los pasillos del tren.

\- Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Dejen su equipaje a bordo del tren, será llevado por separado al colegio.

Recogieron todos los dulces que les quedaban y los guardaron en sus bolsillos antes de salir al abarrotado pasillo. El tren aminoró la marcha y finalmente se detuvo, permitiéndoles descender al estrecho y oscuro andén.

Una lámpara apareció por sobre las cabezas de los estudiantes, y una voz grave pero amable se oyó por sobre el bullicio de la multitud.

\- ¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año conmigo! – la peluda cara de Hagrid rebosaba de alegría. - ¿Todo bien, Harry?

Los de nuevo ingreso siguieron a Hagrid a través de un oscuro sendero entre tupidos árboles, entre resbalones y a tientas.

\- En un minuto tendrán la primera visión de Hogwarts. – anunció Hagrid, por sobre el hombro. – Justo en la curva.

Se produjo una ola de jadeos y exclamaciones de emoción.

\- Mira, Harry… - indicó Ilya, sonriente.

El estrecho se abría hacia un amplio lago. Y al otro lado, en la punta de una enorme montaña, se alzaba un impresionante castillo con ventanas iluminadas, bajo el cielo estrellado.

\- ¡No más de cuatro por bote! – indicó Hagrid, señalando una pequeña flota de botecitos en la orilla.

Harry, Ilya y ron subieron a uno, seguidos por Neville, quien casi se cayó de bruces dentro del bote.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Ilya, ayudándolo a equilibrarse para que se sentara.

\- Si, gracias. – dijo el chico de cara redonda. – Te llamas Ilya, ¿verdad? Soy Neville, Neville Longbottom.

Ilya sonrió.

\- Nos conocimos en el tren, Neville. – le recordó; sabía quien era el chico, o al menos, la historia de su familia. – Más o menos. Hermione te presentó. ¿Recuerdas a Harry y Ron?

Los dos muchachos saludaron a Neville, y volvieron a concentrarse en el impresionante castillo que los esperaba. Los botes fueron llenándose poco a poco de estudiantes, hasta que estuvieron llenos.

\- ¿Ya están todos? – preguntó Hagrid, quien tenía un bote para él solo, debido a su tamaño. - ¡Andando!

Y la flota de botes comenzó a deslizarse sobre el agua, al mismo tiempo. Todos contemplaban los alrededores, especialmente el colegio. Neville, sin embargo, miraba sus pies, algo que Ilya no pudo evitar notar. Al parecer, lo hacía para evitar marearse.

\- ¿Eres de una familia de magos? – preguntó Ilya, intentando distraerlo. Sentía algo de lástima por él, siendo sincera. Neville asintió.

\- Toda mi familia es de magos. Vivo con mi abuela. – respondió Neville.

\- Debe ser genial. Apuesto a que eres muy bueno con la magia.

Neville palideció, y terminó negando con la cabeza.

\- No es así. No se me da bien hacer magia. – dijo. – Mi abuela pensó que jamás entraría a Hogwarts; casi llora cuando me llegó la carta. Pero ahora… está ese asunto de las casas. Mis padres y mi abuela fueron todos a Gryffindor, pero es seguro que terminaré en Hufflepuff.

\- ¿Y eso sería malo?

\- Mi abuela dice que en Hufflepuff no… podría demostrar que soy el hijo de mis padres. – comentó el chico. – Aunque, es mejor que ir a Slytherin. Mi abuela me dijo que en esa casa con todos tramposos, malos y abusivos.

Ilya alzó una ceja, pensando. Antes de poder agregar algo, Hagrid volvió a hablar.

\- ¡Bajen las cabezas!

Iban llegando al borde del peñasco bajo el castillo, y tras una gruesa cortina de hiedra, encontraron una gran abertura en la pared del risco. Continuaron a través de un túnel oscuro que los guiaba por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon entre las rocas.

Subieron por un pasadizo de piedra, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo. Subieron por unos escalones de piedra hasta llegar ante una gran puerta doble de roble.

Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y tocó tres veces.


	6. Capítulo 5

Hola a todos! Espero que estén disfrutando la historia. Me han llegado MP comentando que le he estado dando un toque ligero de cambio a la historia original, que ha ido aumentando levemente. Pues es justo la idea! Gracias por sus opiniones! Espero que me regalen algunos reviews con más de ellas, aunque los MP no dejan de tener su efecto para animarme!

Disfruten!

La puerta se abrió inmediatamente. Una mujer alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. Tenía el rostro muy severo, y el primer pensamiento de Harry era que era mejor no tener problemas con ella.

\- Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall. – informó Hagrid.

\- Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.

Abrió bien la puerta.

\- Un gusto volver a verla, profesora. – saludó Ilya, sonriéndole a la mujer. Ella contestó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

El vestíbulo de la entrada era tan grande que bien podrían haber metido la casa de los Dursley en él. Siguieron a la profesora a través de un camino señalado en el piso de piedra. Se escuchaban cientos de voces en la distancia, y más adelante se pudo discernir que provenían desde atrás de una gran puerta. Harry pensó que, seguramente, el resto del colegio estaría allí.

La profesora los condujo hasta una pequeña sala, donde se reunieron todos.

\- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. – dijo la profesora McGonagall. – La ceremonia de inicio de año comenzará pronto. Pero antes de que ocupen sus asientos, deberán ser seleccionados para sus casas. La ceremonia de selección es muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, su casa será como su familia. Tendrán clases con el resto de su casa, dormirán en los dormitorios de sus casas y descansarán en las salas comunes de sus casas cuando tengan tiempo libre.

Harry procuraba prestar total atención a aquella información.

\- Las cuatro casas de Hogwarts son Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos harán que sus casas ganen puntos, mientras que, si rompen las reglas, los perderán. Al final del año, la casa con más puntos ganará la copa de las casas. Ahora, la ceremonia de selección comenzará en unos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Les sugiero que aprovechen el tiempo mientras esperan, para arreglarse lo mejor posible.

Le echó una mirada a la capa de Neville, y a la nariz manchada de Ron. Sintiéndose nervioso, Harry intentó aplastar su alborotado cabello.

\- Volveré cuando tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia. – dijo la profesora McGonagall, antes de salir de la habitación. – Esperen aquí.

\- ¿Cómo es que hacen para seleccionarlos? – preguntó Harry a Ron.

\- Creo que es una especie de prueba. Fred dice que duele mucho, pero creo que era broma. – dijo Ron, en voz baja.

\- Una prueba… ¿frente a todos? – susurró Harry, más para él que para el resto.

\- No te preocupes, Harry. – dijo Ilya, junto a él. – Todo estará bien. Si fuera una prueba difícil, no habría muchos alumnos, ¿no? Además, si los menores no podemos hacer magia fuera del colegio, no tenemos como practicar nada antes de la ceremonia.

\- ¿No se nos permite hacer magia cuando nos vayamos de Hogwarts? – preguntó Harry. Ilya negó.

\- No. Me lo dijo la profesora McGonagall. Que los menores de edad usen magia fuera del colegio viola la ley. Creo que solo se puede en circunstancias de peligro. – explicó Ilya. – La profesora fue quien me llevó la carta a casa de mis padres, y nos acompañó a Londres para comprar las cosas.

\- ¿No te dijo nada acerca de la selección?

\- No. Creo que debe ser por tradición; que los alumnos nuevos lleguen sin saber de qué se trata. – opinó Ilya, y miró a Ron. – Ya que tus padres y hermanos mayores no te dijeron nada concreto, ¿verdad?

Ron negó. Estaba pálido por los nervios.

\- Vamos ya. – dijo una voz aguda. La profesora había regresado. – Formen una fila detrás de mí y síganme.

Sintiendo que sus piernas eran de plomo, Harry se colocó detrás de Ilya en la fila, con Ron detrás de él, y siguieron todos a la profesora. Volvieron al vestíbulo y cruzaron unas enormes puertas dobles, y entraron en el Gran Comedor.

Era, en opinión de Harry, el lugar más raro y espléndido que había visto en su vida. Estaba iluminado por miles de velas encendidas que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En la cabecera del comedor, sobre una tarima, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora McGonagall los condujo hasta allí, para formar una fila frente a los demás alumnos de años superiores, con los profesores a sus espaldas.

\- Mira el techo, Harry. – susurró Ilya, con voz emocionada. Harry alzó la mirada.

Arriba de ellos, el cielo estrellado los observaba; parecía no haber un techo. Oyó a Hermione susurrar que se trataba de un hechizo, según había leído en un libro. Volvió a bajar la vista para mirar a la profesora McGonagall colocar un taburete de madera, de cuatro patas, frente a ellos. Luego colocó sobre el taburete un sombrero puntiagudo. Estaba viejo, remendado y sucio.

En completo silencio, vio como todos los estudiantes miraban fijamente al sombrero. Y de pronto, una rasgadura en el borde se abrió y ¡el sombrero comenzó a cantar!

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

_pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

_un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Puedes tener bombines negros,_

_sombreros altos y elegantes._

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

_y puedo superar a todos._

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza  
que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_dónde debes estar._

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

_donde habitan los valientes._

_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

_ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff_

_donde son justos y leales._

_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

_de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

_Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

_porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

_siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_harás tus verdaderos amigos._

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

_para lograr sus fines._

_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

_Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

_Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos. El sombrero hizo una reverencia a cada mesa y luego se quedó tieso en su lugar.

\- Entonces, solo hay que ponerse el sombrero. – dijo Ron, aliviado. – Voy a matar a Fred.

Harry sonrió, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo. La profesora McGonagall se adelantó sosteniendo un largo rollo de pergamino.

\- Cuando los llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero, sentarse en el taburete y esperar a que los seleccionen. – indicó, y leyó el primer nombre. - ¡Abbot, Hannah!

Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que le tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Hubo una pausa silenciosa.

\- ¡HUFFLEPUFF! – gritó el sombrero.

La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras la chica iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff.

\- ¡Bones, Susan!

\- ¡HUFFLEPUFF! – gritó nuevamente el sombrero, y Susan fue a sentarse a su mesa, al lado de Hannah.

\- ¡Boot, Terry!

\- ¡RAVENCLAW!

Esta vez fue la segunda mesa de la izquierda la que aplaudió. Varios Ravenclaw se pusieron de pie para estrechar la mano de Terry cuando llegó a la mesa.

Brocklehurst, Mandy, también fue seleccionada Ravenclaw, pero Brown, Lavender, resultó ser la primera nueva Gryffindor. En la mesa más alejada de la izquierda, estallaron en vivas y Harry pudo ver a los hermanos gemelos de Ron, silbando.

Bulstrode, Millicent fue seleccionada Slytherin. Quizás fuera por lo que había oído de esa casa, pero a Harry le pareció un grupo desagradable.

Harry comenzó a sentirse mal, cada vez más ansioso. Sintió un suave golpe en el brazo. Miró hacia un lado; Ilya lo miraba. Le había dado un leve codazo. Le sonrió levemente. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa de ánimo, y volvió a concentrarse en la selección justo cuando a Finnigan, Seamus, lo declaraban Gryffindor.

\- ¡Granger, Hermione!

Hermione casi corrió al taburete, se puso el sombrero y se sentó.

\- ¡GRYFFINDOR! – gritó el sombrero. Ron gruñó.

Cuando llamaron a Neville Longbottom, el chico que perdía su sapo, éste casi tropezó con el taburete. El sombrero tardó largo rato en decidirse. Cuando, finalmente, gritó Gryffindor, el chico salió corriendo hacia la mesa de la casa, aún con el sombrero puesto. Tuvo que regresarlo a MacDougal, Morag, entre las risas de todo el comedor.

Malfoy se adelantó al oír su nombre. El sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza antes de gritar: ¡SLYTHERIN!

Malfoy fue a reunirse con sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle, con aire de satisfacción.

Cada vez quedaba menos gente. Pasaron cinco estudiantes más y, finalmente, lo llamaron.

\- ¡Potter, Harry!

Mientras Harry se adelantaba, los murmullos fueron extendiéndose a lo largo y ancho de todo el comedor. Lo último que pudo ver Harry antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue a todos los estudiantes mayores intentando verlo mejor.

\- Mm… - escuchó la voz del sombrero, en su cabeza. – Difícil. Muy difícil. Lleno de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, oh sí, y una buena disposición de probarse a si mismo. Interesante… Pero ¿dónde te pondré?

Harry se aferró fuertemente a las orillas del taburete y pensó: "En Slyhterin no, en Slytherin no."

\- En Slytherin no, ¿eh? – preguntó el sombrero, divertido. - ¿Estás seguro? Podrías ser muy grande. Todo está aquí, en tu cabeza, y Slytherin podría ayudarte en tu camino hacia la grandeza. Pero, si estás seguro… te pondré en… ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Ilya sonrió y aplaudió con fuerza luego de que Harry se quitara el sombrero y se encaminara, casi tambaleante, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde fue recibido calurosamente por sus nuevos compañeros. Harry sonreía, feliz. Ya no estaba nervioso, eso era evidente. Sonriente, Harry la miró, e Ilya aprovechó de mostrarle los pulgares.

\- ¡Sierich, Ilya!

Intentando aparentar, Ilya caminó con cautela; cautela de alguien que se enfrenta a un futuro incierto. Tomó el sombrero y se lo puso; como a todos los demás, le tapó los ojos. Y se sentó.

\- Vaya, vaya… - escuchó en su mente. El sombrero le hablaba. – Eres mucho más de lo que aparentas; no del todo deseosa de estar aquí, ¿no? Pero debes hacerlo, ¿verdad?

"Así es." Pensó Ilya.

\- Interesante, muy interesante. – dijo el sombrero. – Claro que habilidades tienes, y una mente muy aguda. Veo ambición, veo lealtad… ¿qué hago contigo?

"Hay algo que quisiera." Pensó la chica. "Algo que podría ser beneficioso para todo el colegio."

\- Para todo el colegio, ¿eh? Interesante. ¿Segura que no se trata de algo personal? – preguntó el sombrero. Ilya no respondió. – Veo tus intensiones, veo que serás de gran ayuda aquí. Tiempos oscuros se acercan… La verdad es, que es indiferente la casa en que te coloque, ¿no es cierto?

"Lo es."

\- Pues entonces, como tu quieras. Serás… ¡SLYTHERIN!

Ilya se quitó el sombrero y, exhibiendo su mejor expresión de sorpresa, se dirigió hacia la mesa de Slyhterin. Al llegar, fue recibida animadamente por los demás estudiantes. Sin poder evitarlo, miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde encontró la mirada de Harry. Estaba tan sorprendido y preocupado como ella seguramente lucía.

Luego se volvió de frente y, un par de chicos de primero más allá vio que Draco Malfoy la observaba con una mirada maliciosa, sonriendo. Claro estaba, el chico sabía que ella era de padres muggles. Ilya se preguntó cuánto demoraría en hacérselo saber a toda la casa de Slytherin.

Ya solo quedaban tres estudiantes de primero para seleccionar. Lisa Turpin fue elegida Ravenclaw. Ron Weasley, Gryffindor. Ilya sonrió al ver como el pelirrojo iba a sentarse junto a Harry. Al menos, no estaría completamente solo desde el comienzo en su nueva casa, y se alegró levemente porque Ron hubiera seguido los pasos de sus padres y hermanos como él quería. Finalmente, Blaise Zabini fue elegido Slyhterin.

Cuando Blaise llegó a sentarse junto a ella, Ilya no pudo evitar notar que tenía una expresión realmente arrogante para un niño de once años; superaba incluso a la de Malfoy. En eso, se hizo silencio en todo el comedor. Dumbledore se había puesto de pie y miraba, con un rostro radiante de alegría, a todos los presentes, con los brazos bien abiertos. Ilya lo miró, no prestando atención completa a lo que decía en su bienvenida.

Siendo sincera, a esas alturas ya tenía un poco de hambre, a pesar de todas las golosinas que Harry le había dado en el tren. Cuando el director volvió a sentarse, las fuentes y cuencos en las grandes mesas se llenaron de comida. Ilya sonrió de medio lado; había carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y ternera, salchichas, tocino, huevos, filetes, papas fritas, asadas y cocidas. Verduras crudas y cocidas en variedad. Había para satisfacer todos los gustos.

Ilya se sirvió una pequeña porción de papas asadas y un trozo de filete, y sirvió en su copa jugo de calabaza. Comenzó a comer.

\- ¿Escuché decir que tu apellido es Sierich? – preguntó el chico a su lado, mientras se servía un filete. Ilya asintió. – Suena que es de un país del norte.

Ilya asintió.

\- Es alemán. – confirmó Ilya. – El tuyo, Zabini. ¿Es italiano?

Blaise asintió y comenzó a comer.

\- Vaya, somos un par de continentales en este reino. – comentó Ilya, sonriendo levemente.

Siguió comiendo. Una ola de frío la hizo temblar un segundo. Unos veinte fantasmas habían ingresado al comedor para dar la bienvenida a los estudiantes. Unos asientos alejados de ella, junto a Malfoy, de hecho, se sentó un fantasma horrible. Tenía el rostro demacrado e inexpresivo, y sus ropas semitransparentes estaban manchadas de sangre plateada. Malfoy se veía muy incómodo. Ilya alzó una ceja.

Sentado frente a ella, se encontraba un chico mayor, de cabello negro y ojos verdes, quien comía con bastante ánimo. Debía tener unos quince años, más o menos.

\- Disculpa… - llamó Ilya. El muchacho la miró, sin dejar de comer. Era un chico corpulento. Ilya pensó que seguramente era deportista. – Hola, me llamo Ilya.

\- Marcus Flint. – se presentó el muchacho. – Bienvenida a Slytherin.

\- Gracias. – Ilya sonrió. - ¿Sabrás por qué ese fantasma tiene sangre en la ropa?

Marcus miró al fantasma sentado junto a Malfoy, y negó.

\- Nadie se atreve a preguntarle. – admitió. – Por las manchas es que lo llamamos el Barón Sanguinario. Aunque, la verdad, no es sanguinario en lo absoluto.

Sonrió maliciosamente.

\- Sirve para asustar a los de las otras casas. – susurró, como si se tratara de un secreto muy importante. Ilya sonrió de lado y asintió.

Siguió comiendo; el filete estaba excelente, quizás un poco demasiado cocinado para su gusto, pero delicioso de todas formas. Tanto así, que se sirvió un segundo trozo, esta vez acompañado por algunas verduras para armar una pequeña ensalada.

\- ¿Me pasas las papas fritas, por favor? – pidió una chica a su lado. Si Ilya no recordaba mal, el nombre de la niña era Pansy Parkinson, había sido la última en ser seleccionada Slytherin antes que fuera el turno de ella.

\- Claro. – dijo Ilya, y le pasó una fuente con papas fritas que ella le señaló. – Te llamas Pansy, ¿verdad?

\- Si. Tú eres… ¿Ilya, cierto?

\- Si. ¿Qué te parece el colegio?

Casi sin ninguna dificultad se enfrascaron en una conversación, bastante simple. Una conversación de niñas. La verdad, en una opinión basada en una primera impresión simple, aquellos chicos no eran diferentes a cualquier otro. Excepto quizás en la reputación que los antecedía. Dentro de ella, Ilya pensaba que estar en esa casa sería beneficioso en varios aspectos.

\- Sierich… la verdad es que ese apellido no me suena para nada. – comentó un chico de la mesa. Ilya miró hacia su izquierda, ya sabiendo que era Malfoy quien hablaba. Sonreía engreídamente. - ¿A qué se dedican tus padres en Alemania? ¿Y cómo es que tienes plaza en Hogwarts?

Ilya le sostuvo la mirada. Sus amigotes también la miraban, sonriendo estúpidamente. Claro estaba, sabían que ella era hija de muggles, y estaban jugando para revelar aquella información. Ilya sonrió de lado.

\- Respecto a la plaza, no tengo ni idea. – admitió Ilya. – Mis padres y yo vivimos en Reino Unido, quizás sea por eso. Respecto a lo que ellos hacen, bueno, tú ya sabes que ambos son muggles; dudo que conozcas lo que son sus empleos incluso aunque te los dijera.

Ante la mención de la palabra muggle se hizo un silencio casi instantáneo en el área inmediata a su alrededor. Zabini, a su lado, comenzó a mirarla con cara de disgusto. Pansy, a su otro lado, con enojo. Marcus Flint, frente a ella, la miraba con una expresión de total seriedad, como si se estuviera conteniendo de decir algo desagradable. Malfoy sonreía abiertamente, muy divertido con la situación. Ilya miró a todos alrededor, con una ceja alzada.

\- Así que… que el sombrero me pusiera en la casa no significa nada, ¿no? – Ilya reprimió una risa. – Supongo que no me quedará de otra más que demostrar mi valor en clases.

Y miró a Malfoy, decidida.

\- Te lo aseguro, llegará el momento en el que me pidas ayuda con clases y deberes. – prometió, firme.

Ilya no comió postre; ya había comido demasiado. En silencio, pues ninguno más de su mesa habló con ella durante el resto de la cena, esperó a que fuera hora de irse a dormir. Dumbledore volvió a levantarse, cuando los postres desaparecieron de los platos. Les dio nuevamente la bienvenida a todos, y los envió a sus dormitorios.

Una muchacha de quinto año le indicó a todos los de primer año que la siguieran. En fila, los de primero de Slytherin la siguieron hacia afuera del Gran Comedor y, por una escalera, comenzaron a descender.

\- Estas escaleras son las más directas hacia las mazmorras del castillo. – indicó la prefecta de Slytherin. – En las mazmorras están la Sala Común y el salón de pociones. Será mejor que se lo aprendan bien. El profesor Snape es el Jefe de nuestra casa y el profesor de Pociones, y odia los retrasos.

Siguieron avanzando a través de un frío y oscuro pasillo, iluminado escasamente por algunas antorchas a punto de extinguirse. Al fondo de un pasillo aledaño, se encontraba un muro de piedra oscura.

\- Este muro resguarda la entrada a la Sala Común. – explicó la prefecta. – Necesitan una contraseña para entrar, que cambia cada dos semanas. Es obvio que solo los miembros de Slytherin podemos entrar. La contraseña de esta semana es "Sucio Squib".

Ante la mención de aquella frase, que Ilya no pudo sino definir como un método de programación mental, el muro de piedra se hizo a un lado para darles acceso a un pasillo oscuro. Siguieron a la prefecta a través del pasillo.

Entraron en la sala. Era grande, toda de piedra. Estaba iluminada por lámparas que colgaban del techo, emitiendo una luz verdosa. En el centro, frente a una chimenea, había varios sillones de cuero negro. Así mismo, había varias mesas y escritorios de madera oscura y tallada, cuidadosamente acomodados en la sala. Había algunos libreros con varios ejemplares para uso común. Al fondo de la sala se filtraba más luz verdosa y, si agudizabas el oído, podías escuchar el sonido del agua. Al parecer, la sala estaba bajo el lago.

\- Los dormitorios están al fondo. – señaló la prefecta. – Chicos a la izquierda, chicas a la derecha. Aquel tablón de ahí es el tablón de anuncios; todas las noticias importantes se publican ahí. Las contraseñas son informadas ahí.

Bajaron las escaleras hasta la sala.

\- Sus cosas fueron traídas desde el tren, y están en sus habitaciones. – la prefecta se volteó y miró hacia arriba, completamente seria. – Profesor Snape, buenas noches. Ya terminé con las explicaciones más importantes.

Todos los de primero se voltearon. En la cima de las escaleras de piedra, se hallaba de pie un hombre vestido con túnica negra, piel pálida, nariz ganchuda y pelo negro y grasiento. Su mirada era severa.

\- Déjalo ya, Greta. – indicó el profesor Snape. – Yo seguiré desde aquí.

\- Claro que sí, profesor. Buenas noches.

La prefecta se retiró hacia las habitaciones.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Un Gran saludo a todos! Espero que se encuentren todos bien, y sanos. He aquí otro capi; ojalá sirva para pasar la cuarentena (quienes estén en países o localidades donde se ha impuesto) con un poco de entretención. A mi misma me ha servido para pasar el tiempo, al escribirlo. **

**Recuerden respetar las normas sanitarias de sus lugares de residencia. No salgan si no es estrictamente necesario. Lávense las manos constantemente con agua y jabón, es la medida más efectiva para evitar contagiarse con la mayoría de las enfermedades conocidas, desde hace más de 400 años aproximadamente.**

**Cuídense todos!**

El profesor Snape descendió por la escalera con paso firme, mirando con sus ojos negros y fríos a todos los de primero que tenía a sus pies. Al llegar al último escalón, se detuvo, sin dejar de observarlos.

\- Voy a dejar algunas cosas muy claras. – dijo, con voz grave. – Han sido seleccionados en la casa de la astucia y la ambición. No espero menos de todos los alumnos de Slytherin, da lo mismo la edad que tengan… que busquen la perfección académica. Especialmente en mi clase, si saben lo que les conviene.

Terminó de bajar el último peldaño.

\- La Casa de Slytherin se enorgullece de haber formado a muchos de los más grandes magos y brujas del último milenio. Merlín, por ejemplo, fue un Slytherin muy importante. – prosiguió el profesor, sin apartar la mirada de sus estudiantes. – Un antiguo director de Hogwarts también estudió en esta casa. Actualmente, existen antiguos alumnos de esta casa en importantes puestos del Ministerio de Magia y magos y brujas cuyo éxito es conocido en todo el continente.

Ilya podía notar que estaba evitando el tema de Voldemort a propósito.

\- Todos esos logros se deben en gran parte a la estricta educación recibida aquí, y a la disciplina inculcada. No por nada, Slytherin ha ganado la copa de las casas los últimos siete años seguidos. Así que, ya sea en la Sala Común, en la Biblioteca, en las clases, en especial en la mía, espero un comportamiento ejemplar de parte de todos ustedes. – el profesor Snape volvió a recorrerlos a todos con la mirada, pero, en aquella ocasión, se detuvo en Ilya, mirándola fijamente por varios segundos. – Todos han sido elegidos Slytherin… - se volteó para comenzar a subir las escaleras. – Todos son iguales en esta casa al inicio. Serán sus logros y acciones las que definan quienes son en este colegio. No toleraré conflictos entre ustedes.

Se volteó y los miró a todos desde lo alto de las escaleras.

\- Así como tampoco toleraré castigos por malos comportamientos. – advirtió. – Se los aseguro, las detenciones por parte de otros profesores, o la resta de puntos, no serán nada en comparación a mis sanciones. Vayan a la cama, no aceptaré retrasos mañana.

Y salió, dejando a todo el grupo de alumnos como hielo. Lentamente, fueron recuperándose de la impresión, y comenzaron a recorrer la sala antes de dirigirse a los dormitorios. Como Greta, la prefecta, había dicho, encontraron sus equipajes a los pies de la cama que les correspondía. Para su sorpresa, mientras desempacaba para guardar su ropa y pertenencias en su armario, notó que sus uniformes del colegio tenían bordados el escudo de la casa Slytherin. Mientras las otras tres chicas conversaban, aparentemente ignorándola, Ilya se cambió y se puso el pijama para meterse en la cama. Había sido un largo día y estaba cansada. Y le quedaba un largo año por delante…

A la mañana siguiente, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar desde el momento en que Harry salió de su dormitorio. Primero eran los susurros de los otros estudiantes de Gryffindor, en la sala común. Más tarde, el resto de los estudiantes del colegio se sumaron a los susurros. Harry realmente deseara que no lo hicieran; lo que necesitaba era encontrar el camino hacia el gran comedor para desayunar antes de su primera clase. Estaba suficientemente nervioso por no saber nada de magia, como para tener que sumarle el hecho de saberse observado por todos.

Junto a Ron, bajaron las escaleras de la Torre de Gryffindor, desde el séptimo piso, hacia el primero, a primera hora de la mañana. Cuando llegaron abajo, se encontraron con Ilya, quien al parecer los estaba esperando. Al verlos, la chica sonrió y se acercó a ellos. Harry notó que tenía el escudo de Slytherin bordado en la túnica, y su corbata negra ahora llevaba los colores verde y plateado.

\- Buenos días. – saludó Ilya, sonriente, mirándolos a ambos. – Vaya, el rojo y dorado sí que les queda, chicos.

Harry sonrió y Ron, quien parecía algo incómodo, terminó por sonreír también.

\- ¿Qué tal pasaste la noche? – preguntó Harry, mientras los tres se ponían en camino hacia el comedor.

\- Bastante bien. Estaba muy cansada, así que me dormí en seguida. – dijo Ilya. – Puedes escuchar el agua del lago desde los dormitorios; es bastante relajante.

\- ¿Dónde queda la Sala Común de Slytherin? – preguntó Ron. – Oh, no creo que debas…

\- En las mazmorras. – respondió Ilya, simplemente. – Da igual que sepan donde está; ni que fuera tan difícil de adivinar cuando le llaman Las Mazmorras de Slytherin. No sabrán el sitio exacto de la entrada y no pueden pasar sin una contraseña, claro. Cuando quise esperar por ustedes, supuse que su sala común estaría en la Torre de Gryffindor.

Pues si era lógico.

\- Nuestra sala común está en el séptimo piso. – dijo Harry.

\- Vaya, debe tener una vista grandiosa. – opinó Ilya. Los tres se detuvieron en la puerta del Gran Comedor. – Realmente parece… irreal. ¿Verdad, Harry?

Harry asintió.

\- Vamos a desayunar. – dijo Ron, visiblemente hambriento. – Si comemos rápido, tendremos unos minutos para comparar horarios.

Y se separaron. Harry y Ron se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, e Ilya fue a sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin, con la espalda hacia ellos. Harry no pudo evitar notar que, aunque la mesa estaba llena de alumnos de la casa de la serpiente, Ilya parecía estar extrañamente aislada. Ningún otro alumno se sentaba directamente junto a ella, sino que dejaban un espacio en el que perfectamente podía sentarse otra persona entremedio. Pero nadie se sentaba ahí. Sin embargo, parecía estar bien de ánimos mientras se servía su desayuno. Al menos, su postura así lo demostraba.

Harry se sirvió un gran plato de hojuelas de avena con miel, un par de tostadas con huevo revuelto y tocino, y un par de salchichas. Las únicas veces que podía comer cuanto quisiera era cuando lo invitaban a almorzar y/o cenar en la casa de Ilya, pero siempre procuraba no abusar.

Tras el desayuno, se reunieron con Ilya en la entrada del Gran Salón. Las clases comenzaban a las nueve de la mañana, lo que les dejaba unos saludables diez minutos antes de tener que dirigirse hacia el salón de su primera lección.

Vieron, comparando las tarjetas con la programación de sus clases, que tendrían en común las clases de astronomía los miércoles en la noche y las clases de pociones las mañanas de los viernes. Luego del almuerzo de los viernes, todos los de primero tendrían la tarde libre.

Mientras los de Gryffindor comenzarían su primera clase con Encantamientos, junto a los de primero de Ravenclaw, los estudiantes de Slytherin comenzarían con Historia de la Magia junto a los de Hufflepuff.

Ya era hora de que fueran a buscar sus primeros salones de clases. Harry y Ron fueron, por un lado, hacia las escaleras de la torre de Ravenclaw, mientras que Ilya tomó el camino hacia las escaleras de ascenso de la torre de Gryffindor.

Mientras avanzaba aquella primera semana, Harry había comenzado a aprender cosas acerca de Hogwarts. Había muchísimas escaleras, de todos tipos y tamaños, estáticas y móviles. Había algunas que incluso, cuando uno las transitaba, hacían desaparecer algunos peldaños, y uno debía recordar saltarlos, o terminabas sufriendo una caída. Después había puertas que no se abrían salvo uno lo pidiera amablemente, o les hicieras cosquillas en el lugar adecuado. Y puertas que, en realidad, no eran más que paredes fingiendo ser puertas.

Los fantasmas no eran de mucha ayuda. Era muy desagradable ser atravesado por ellos cuando emergían de sorpresa desde atrás de una puerta que uno trataba de abrir. Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de Gryffindor, siempre se sentía contento de señalar el camino a los de primer año, pero Peeves, el Poltergeist, se encargaba de poner puertas cerradas y escaleras con trampas en el camino de aquellos que iban tarde a clases. También les volcaba papeleras sobre las cabezas, les aventaba tizas, jalaba las alfombras bajo sus pies o, invisible, se deslizaba detrás de uno y sujetaba tu nariz para elevarte por los aires.

Pero peor aún que Peeves, si era posible, era el celador, Argus Filch. Harry y Ron se las arreglaron para chocar con él una de sus primeras mañanas en el colegio. Filch los había pescado intentando abrir una puerta que, lamentablemente, había resultado ser la entrada al pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. No les creyó cuando le dijeron que estaban perdidos, y amenazó con encerrarlos en los calabozos, hasta que el profesor Quirrell, que pasaba por ahí, los salvó.

Igual de desagradable era la gata de Filch, llamada Señora Norris. Patrullaba los pasillos en soledad y, si sorprendía a un alumno haciendo algo indebido, desaparecía, solo para regresar al poco tiempo, junto a Filch, quien conocía mejor que nadie todos los pasadizos del colegio. En definitiva, todos los estudiantes odiaban a ese par; el sueño de muchos era darle una buena patada a la Señora Norris.

Y claro, luego de encontrar los salones, estaban las clases. Había mucho más que aprender que solo magia. Debían estudiar los cielos nocturnos en Astronomía, cada miércoles a la medianoche. Tres veces a la semana asistían a los invernaderos para estudiar Herbología, cuya clase era impartida por una bruja bajita y regordeta llamada profesora Sprout, y aprendían a cuidar toda clase de plantas extrañas y hongos, y para qué podían utilizarlos.

Pero la clase más aburrida era Historia de la Magia, la única clase impartida por un fantasma. El profesor Binns tenía voz y una forma de hablar monótonas que ponían a dormir hasta a los más atentos, con la excepción de Hermione.

El profesor Flitwick, de Encantamientos, era un mago diminuto que tenía que subirse sobre varios libros para estar a la altura. Durante la primera clase del año, cuando leyó el nombre de Harry en su lista, emitió un chillido de excitación y desapareció de la vista.

La profesora McGonagall era siempre diferente. Estricta e inteligente, les advirtió desde el primer momento en que se sentaron en su primera clase.

\- Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderán en Hogwarts. – dijo. – Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase deberá irse y no volver jamás. Están avisados.

La clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, del profesor Quirrell, resultaba ser casi un chiste. El tartamudo maestro estaba siempre nervioso y no era capaz de responder las dudas que le hacían los estudiantes. Se la pasaba mirando por sobre su hombro, como si temiera que alguien fuera a saltarle encima. Los gemelos Weasley habían comentado que, al parecer, temía que un vampiro que había conocido en Rumania apareciera para chuparle la sangre. Aquello explicaría el fuerte olor a ajo que flotaba dentro de su salón de clases.

\- Eso sería ridículo. – comentó Ilya, quien se había sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor mientras esperaban la hora para dirigirse hacia el salón de Pociones, para su primera clase.

\- Si. Lo del ajo es solo un mito; lo leí en _Las Fuerzas Oscuras: una guía para la autoprotección_. - añadió Hermione, quien estaba sentada cerca de ellos.

Harry estaba muy aliviado de descubrir que no estaba tan atrasado en comparación con los demás estudiantes de primero como creía. Había tantas cosas que aprender que ni siquiera un hijo de familia mágica como Ron contaba con mucha ventaja.

\- Esta mañana tendremos Pociones dobles con Slytherin. – recordó Ron, cuando ya hubieron desayunado, después de que Ilya se sentó con ellos. – Snape la imparte, y es el jefe de la casa Slytherin. Dicen que siempre los favorece.

Harry miró a Ilya.

\- ¿Cómo es Snape? – preguntó Ilya.

\- Oh, no he tenido clases con él aún. Pero es muy estricto y serio. – dijo Ilya. – No creo que quieran meterse con él. Pero, supongo, que mientras hagan lo que él diga en su clase, estarán bien.

Hedwig le llevó una carta ese día, algo que no había hecho antes. Era una invitación para tomar el té aquella tarde, de parte de Hagrid.

Ilya los condujo hacia las mazmorras, donde se encontraba el salón de Pociones. Snape, al igual que Flitwick, había comenzado la clase pasando lista, y se detuvo en el nombre de Harry.

\- Ah, sí. – murmuró. – Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva… celebridad.

Harry pudo escuchar como Malfoy y sus amigos reían tapándose las bocas con las manos. Snape terminó de pasar la lista y se puso de pie, mirando a su clase.

\- Están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de preparar pociones. – comenzó. Si algo que tenía que reconocerle, era que Snape podía mantener completamente atenta y en silencio a una clase completa sin problemas. – Aquí habrá muy pocos tontos movimientos de varita y muchos ustedes dudarán de que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguen a comprender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos… Les enseñaré a embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte. Si es que son algo más que los alcornoques a los que acostumbro a enseñar.

Harry intercambió una mirada preocupada con Ron, quien estaba sentado a su lado. Ilya se había sentado junto a él, al otro lado, en el extremo del pupitre más cercano al lado que, de manera casi instintiva, habían tomado los demás Slytherin, separándose por completo de los Gryffindor.

\- ¡Potter! – llamó Snape, de pronto. - ¿Qué obtienes si agregar polvo de raíz de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

Harry miró de reojo a Ron, luego a Ilya. ¿Polvo de raíz de qué a una infusión de qué? La mano de Hermione se agitaba en el aire.

\- No lo sé, señor. – murmuró Harry.

\- Vaya, vaya. Es evidente que la fama no lo es todo. – dijo Snape, con una malicia evidente en la voz. – Vamos de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?

La mano de Hermione voló al aire nuevamente, y se agitaba tan alto que parecía que la chica se había puesto de pie, pero no era así. Harry ni siquiera sabía lo que era un bezoar.

\- Parece que no has abierto ni un solo libro antes de venir aquí. – Snape tenía una desagradable sonrisa en el rostro. - ¿No es así, Potter?

Harry le sostuvo la mirada; Snape ignoró la mano de Hermione.

\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter, entre acónito y luparia?

Hermione si saltó del asiento tras aquella pregunta, aparentemente incapaz de soportar ser ignorada. Esta vez, junto a Harry, Ilya alzó la mano también. Snape siguió mirando a Harry, esperando una respuesta.

\- No lo sé. – dijo Harry, con calma. – Pero Ilya parece saberlo. Y Hermione ha querido contestar a sus preguntas desde el principio. ¿Por qué no les pregunta a ellas?

Varios rieron. Harry captó como Seamus le guiñaba un ojo. Snape, sin embargo, no lucía para nada complacido. Desvió su mirada hacia Ilya.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó, severo.

\- Acónito y luparia, son la misma planta. – respondió Ilya, tras bajar la mano.

\- Correcto. – otorgó Snape, antes de mirar a Hermione, quien seguía de pie. – Siéntate.

El profesor volvió a concentrarse en Harry.

\- Para tu información, Potter, asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que se la conoce como Filtro de los Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve como cura para la mayoría de los venenos. Y, como bien informó Sierich, acónito y luparia son dos nombres de la misma planta. ¿Por qué no están anotando todo esto?

Se produjo un súbito ruido de pluma sobre pergamino.

\- Potter, se le restarán puntos a Gryffindor, por tu descaro. – informó Snape. – Y se otorgarán a Slytherin, por la respuesta correcta de Sierich.

Harry no pudo evitar mirar con una leve molestia a Ilya, aunque sabía que no era culpa de ella. Su amiga se encogió de hombros, con rostro de disculpas.

Snape los puso en parejas para que mezclaran una sencilla poción para curar forúnculos. Se paseó durante toda la clase, observando como pesaban la ortiga seca u aplastaban los colmillos de serpiente, criticando a todo el mundo salvo a algunos Slytherin; Ilya y Malfoy incluidos. Justo cuando estaba indicando a todos que observaran como Malfoy calentaba a fuego bajo su poción, a la perfección, el salón se llenó de humo ácido de colores, y de silbidos agudos. Neville había arruinado la poción que preparaba con Seamus y la había derramado sobre él. En segundos, Neville se encontraba gimiendo de dolor mientras pústulas rojas le aparecían en sus brazos y piernas.

\- ¡Chico idiota! – Snape hizo desaparecer los rastros de la poción con un movimiento de varita. – Añadiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, ¿no?

Señaló a Seamus.

\- Llévalo a la enfermería. – ordenó. Se acercó a Harry y Ron, que habían estado trabajando cerca de Neville y Seamus. – Y tú, Potter, ¿por qué no le dijiste a Longbottom que no agregara las púas? Pensaste que si se equivocaba quedarías bien, ¿no es cierto? Más puntos que pierdes para Gryffindor.

Harry iba a discutir, pero Ron le dio una patada debajo del caldero.

Una hora más tarde, cuando subían por la escalera para salir de las mazmorras, la mente de Harry era un torbellino y su ánimo estaba por los suelos. Había perdido puntos de Gryffindor en su primera semana.

\- Me odia… ¿pero por qué? – se preguntó Harry.

\- Oh, no te lo tomes personal. – aconsejó Ilya. – Parece que los niños en general no le caen bien.

\- Si, Harry. Anímate. – dijo Ron. – Snape siempre le está quitando puntos a Fred y George. ¿Podemos ir a ver a Hagrid contigo?

Luego de almorzar, salieron del castillo y recorrieron los terrenos que los rodeaban, en dirección a la orilla del bosque. Hagrid vivía ahí, en una cabaña de madera bastante pequeña para un hombre de su tamaño. Una ballesta y un par de gigantescas botas de goma estaban al lado de la puerta delantera.

Cuando Harry llamó a la puerta, oyeron unos frenéticos rasguños y varios ladridos. Luego se escucharon unos pesados pasos en dirección a la puerta.

La peluda cara de Hagrid apareció al abrirse la puerta.

\- Entren. – indicó Hagrid, haciendo a un lado a un enorme perro negro. – Atrás, Fang.

Entraron en la cabaña de una sola estancia. Cuando Hagrid soltó a Fang, éste se lanzó directamente hacia Ron y comenzó a lamerle las orejas. Al igual que Hagrid, el perro era mucho menos feroz de lo que parecía.

\- Están en su casa.

\- Estos son Ron e Ilya. – presentó Harry, mientras Hagrid preparaba el té y servía pastel.

\- Otro Weasley, ¿huh? – comentó Hagrid, con humor, mirando de reojo a Ron. – Me he pasado la mitad de mi vida ahuyentando a los gemelos del bosque. Encantado de conocerte, Ilya.

Ilya le sonrió a Hagrid.

\- Lo mismo digo.

\- Si me permites decirlo, jamás hubiera esperado que una Slytherin viniera voluntariamente a mi casa. – Hagrid emitió una estridente carcajada. – Y mucho menos acompañando a un par de Gryffindor.

El pastel casi les partió los dientes, pero los tres chicos fingieron que les gustaba.

\- No solo soy su acompañante; somos amigos. – indicó Ilya, sonriente. – Conozco a Harry hace algunos años; vivimos en calles cercanas. Y a Ron lo conocimos en Kings Cross al inicio del curso.

\- Gryffindor y Slytherin, amigos. Ya lo he visto todo. – comentó Hagrid, aunque parecía bastante contento.

Le contaron a Hagrid acerca de sus primeras clases. Harry tenía la cabeza de Fang sobre su rodilla, y le estaba babeando la túnica. Los tres rieron al oír a Hagrid llamar a Filch "viejo bobo".

\- Y en lo que respecta a esa gata, me gustaría presentársela a Fang algún día. – dijo Hagrid. – Cada vez que voy al castillo me sigue todo el tiempo. Filch la envía a hacerlo.

Cuando Harry le contó a Hagrid acerca de la clase de pociones, él le dijo, como Ilya, que no se preocupara; que a Snape no le agradaba ningún alumno.

\- Pero realmente parece odiarme.

\- ¡Tonterías! ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

\- No es tan malo, Harry. – comentó Ilya.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Ron. – ¿No lo viste en la clase?

\- Bueno, sí. – Ilya se lo pensó un momento. – Es verdad que se inclina evidentemente a favorecer a los que somos de Slytherin. Pero…

E Ilya les contó acerca de lo que había hecho la primera noche en el castillo; cuando había advertido a todos los de primero que no se metieran entre ellos.

\- Creo que lo hizo para que no me molestaran. Ya saben… por ser hija de muggles. – opinó la chica.

Se sumergieron en un silencio de varios segundos.

\- Entonces, Ron, ¿cómo está tu hermano Charlie? – preguntó Hagrid. – Siempre me agradó, le gustaban mucho los animales.

A Harry le pareció que Hagrid había cambiado el tema a propósito. Mientras Ron le contaba a Hagrid e Ilya sobre el trabajo de Charles con los dragones, Harry observó un recorte de periódico que estaba sobre la mesa. Era una noticia de El Profeta.

\- Hagrid. – dijo Harry, tomando el recorte y volviendo a leer la fecha. – Este robo en Gringotts fue el día de mi cumpleaños. ¡Pudo haber sucedido mientras estábamos ahí!

Esa vez estuvo seguro; Hagrid había cambiado el tema. Desvió la mirada y gruñó, y les ofreció más pastel. Aquel comportamiento no pasó desapercibido ni para Ilya ni Ron, quienes miraron a Harry con expresiones de curiosidad, mientras Hagrid les servía más té.

Mientras volvían al castillo con los bolsillos de pétreo pastel que fueron demasiado amables para rechazar, Harry les contó que, el día de su cumpleaños, cuando Hagrid lo había llevado al Callejón Diagon, ellos mismos habían vaciado la cámara de Gringotts que habían intentado robar.


	8. Capítulo 7

Harry jamás pensó que alguna vez conocería a un niño más detestable que Dudley, hasta que conoció a Draco Malfoy. Por un lado, era una suerte que los de Gryffindor de primer año solo compartieran las clases de pociones con los de Slytherin, por lo que no se topaba mucho con él. Era malo el hecho de no tener más clases con Ilya, sin embargo. Así fue, hasta que una mañana apareció un anuncio en el tablón de la sala común de Gryffindor. Las clases de vuelo comenzarían aquel jueves, y Gryffindor y Slytherin tendrían lecciones juntas. Aquello hizo protestar a todos.

Por mucho que Harry deseara aprender a volar más que cualquier otra cosa, hacer el papelón delante de Malfoy sobre una escoba no le emocionaba para nada. Cuando Ilya se unió a ellos en la mesa de Gryffindor aquella mañana, después de haber terminado su desayuno, no pudo evitar preguntar por lo que los Slytherin pensaban respecto a las clases de vuelo.

\- Todos nos emocionamos, claro. – respondió Ilya, sonriente. – Aprender a volar. ¿No te parece emocionante?

\- No me agrada nada la idea de hacer el ridículo frente a Malfoy.

Ilya, quien no simpatizaba para nada con su compañero de casa, asintió.

\- No sabes cómo va a ir la clase, Harry. – dijo Ron, sabiamente. – Por lo que sabemos, Malfoy podría no saber volar.

\- Bueno, él siempre anda presumiendo lo bueno que es sobre la escoba. Y se queja cada vez que puede de lo injusto que es que los de primero no podamos ser parte de los equipos de quidditch. Eso, cuando no está contando historias acerca de sus proezas mientras vuela. – explicó Ilya, rodando los ojos. – Me gusta esa en la que escapa sobre su escoba de unos helicópteros piloteados por muggles.

Por mucho que Ilya insistiera en que era pura palabrería, Malfoy no era el único que insistía con sus experiencias sobre las escobas. Muchos provenientes de familias de magos ya habían volado una que otra vez, algunos contaban con escobas propias en sus familias. La púnica excepción que ellos conocieran, era Neville Longbottom. Para quien apenas podía mantener el equilibrio con ambos pies en la tierra, la perspectiva de volar lo tenía muy nervioso.

Un poco antes de terminado el período de desayuno, las lechuzas ingresaron en el comedor para entregar el correo. Ilya, que estaba sentada junto a Harry, recibió una pequeña caja cuidadosamente envuelta y adornada con una tarjeta. Harry pudo leer la linda letra de la madre de Ilya, que dirigía el paquete a su hija y a Harry. Claro estaba, Harry nunca recibía nada de los Dursley, pero los señores Sierich procuraban enviarle algunas golosinas a él cuando enviaban correspondencia para su hija.

Neville recibió un pequeño paquete de parte de su abuela. Era una Recordadora; una esfera de cristal que contenía una especie de humo blanco que se tornaba escarlata cuando quien la sostenía había olvidado algo. Bastó que Neville la levantara para que cambiara de color.

\- ¿Disfrutando de una compañía más adecuada para tu nivel, Sierich? – preguntó Malfoy, burlón, cuando se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor para molestar a Ilya.

\- Si fuera tú me preocuparía más por terminar bien los deberes de Encantamientos de esta semana, en lugar del lugar donde me siento, Malfoy. – dijo Ilya, sonriendo con dulzura. – No querrás que el profesor Flitwick te vuelva a regañar frente a todos, ¿verdad?

Los de Gryffindor no perdieron la oportunidad de reírse de Malfoy, quien tomó un leve color rojizo en sus mejillas. Molesto, el Slytherin miró la Recordadora de Neville en sus manos y se la arrebató.

Harry y Ron saltaron de sus asientos, deseosos de tener un motivo para pelear con él, pero la profesora McGonagall estuvo junto a ellos en un santiamén.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

\- Me quitó mi Recordadora, profesora. - informó Neville.

Malfoy miró ceñudo la recordadora y, sin mirar a nadie, la dejó sobre la mesa.

\- Sólo la miraba.

Y se alejó del lugar, seguido por sus amigotes.

La tarde del jueves, los estudiantes de Slytherin se encontraban en el patio, junto al bosque prohibido del lado de la entrada delantera del castillo, esperando a los de Gryffindor y al profesor de vuelo. Ilya miraba el bosque; era un día claro y ventoso, y los oscuros árboles se agitaban tenebrosamente. Sus compañeros charlaban y reían acerca de las acrobacias que harían una vez que se montaran en las escobas. Veinte de ellas, bastante viejas, se encontraban alineadas en el suelo.

Entonces llegaron los de Gryffindor, e Ilya sonrió y fue a encontrarse con Harry y Ron. No tuvieron tiempo para charlar, pues inmediatamente llegó la profesora Hooch. Era baja, de pelo canoso y ojos de halcón.

\- Bueno, ¿qué esperan? – bramó la profesora. – Cada uno al lado izquierdo de una escoba. Vamos, rápido.

Los estudiantes se pusieron en posición.

\- Extiendan su mano derecha sobre su escoba, y griten "arriba". – ordenó la profesora.

\- ¡Arriba!

La escoba de Ilya saltó inmediatamente a su mano. A su lado, Harry también había conseguido hacerse con la suya. Hubo muy pocos exitosos. La escoba de Hermione Granger rodó por el suelo, la de Neville Longbottom ni siquiera se movió. La de Ron, tras unos pequeños saltos, se lanzó hacia arriba tan de pronto que golpeó al pelirrojo en la cara con el palo.

Luego, la señora Hooch les enseñó como montarse en la escoba sin deslizarse hacia la punta, corrigiendo la forma de sujetarlas. Ilya no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo alegres que se pusieron Harry y Ron cuando la señora Hooch le indicó a Malfoy que había estado volando mal durante todos esos años.

\- Muy bien. Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, darán una patada al suelo. – indicó la profesora, son el silbato en los labios. – mantengan firmes sus escobas, elévense uno o dos metros, y vuelvan al suelo inclinándose hacia delante.

Ilya, quien ya se encontraba un poco aburrida con todo aquello, poder despegar al fin, aunque fuera un poco, era un alivio. Mientras la profesora contaba para hacer sonar su silbato, Neville, demasiado nervioso, dio una patada antes de tiempo y comenzó a elevarse. Antes de que la profesora o alguien más pudieran detenerlo, Neville se elevó en línea recta y muy deprisa; estaba muy pálido y asustado. A eso de los siete metros, el chico se inclinó hacia un lado sobre la escoba, deslizándose, y cayó…

Con un ruido seco y pesado, el chico llegó al suelo, azotando violentamente. Tanto la profesora como los estudiantes de Gryffindor se acercaron a la carrera hacia su compañero caído. Ilya se unió al grupo, con expresión preocupada, mientras otros Slytherin se acercaban, aprovechando su iniciativa, pero con rostros desagradablemente divertidos.

La profesora se agachó para examinar a Neville, quien se encontraba rojo y con un semblante que reflejaba un fuerte dolor.

\- La muñeca… y un tobillo… fracturados… - murmuró la profesora, tan pálida como se había encontrado el chico en el aire. Seguramente no estaba acostumbrada a aquellos accidentes; Ilya se preguntó cada cuanto tiempo algún nervioso alumno de primero sufría una caída de aquella naturaleza. – Tú, ayúdame a llevarlo a la enfermería.

Ilya tardó un segundo en notar que le hablaba a ella. Claro, había bastantes más chicos, visiblemente más capaces de ayudarla con el peso de Neville, pero la profesora se encontraba tan nerviosa al respecto, notablemente con su creciente palidez, que simplemente señaló a la primera persona que tuvo a la vista.

Junto a la profesora, ayudaron a Neville a ponerse de pie, sujetándolo por los hombros, una a cada lado.

\- Vamos, muchacho, está bien. – indicó la profesora a Neville, antes de voltearse al resto de la clase. – No se muevan mientras llevo a este chico a la enfermería. Si sorprendo a alguno lejos del suelo, el gracioso se irá de Hogwarts antes de que puedan decir quidditch.

Neville tenía la cara manchada con lágrimas, que brillaban en contraste con su piel roja. Tenía su brazo lastimado firmemente presionado contra el pecho. Cojeaba con la pierna derecha, el lado que recargaba sobre la profesora.

Lentamente, y en completo silencio, atravesaron los pasillos hacia la enfermería. La profesora Hooch abrió la puerta y les permitió el paso a la primera ala de la enfermería, donde varias camas de blancas sábanas y pulcramente tendidas esperaban para ser ocupadas. La señora Hooch les indicó la cama más próxima.

\- Ayúdalo a subirse a esa cama y espérenme ahí. – ordenó, antes de dirigirse hacia una puerta al fondo de la sala. Ilya dirigió a Neville a la cama, a la que ayudó a subirse con mucho cuidado. El rostro del muchacho se relajó una vez que su pierna herida ya no estuvo en contacto con el suelo.

\- Gracias… - murmuró Neville. Ya había dejado de llorar, pero su rostro reflejaba el dolor que sentía. Seguía estando un poco rojo.

\- De nada. – dijo Ilya, simplemente. El muchacho se sujetó la muñeca fracturada con la mano sana, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada. Ahí terminó por hacerle sentir lástima. - ¿Te duele mucho?

Neville sorbió por la nariz y asintió, aun sin atreverse a mirarla.

\- No te preocupes, dicen que la enfermera de Hogwarts es la mejor que hay. Te curará en un dos por tres. – animó Ilya, procurando sonreír levemente. Neville, con evidente sorpresa, la miró por fin a la cara. - ¿Qué sucede?

\- P… p-pensé que ibas a burlarte, ahora que la p-profesora se marchó.

Ilya juntó las cejas levemente.

\- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? – preguntó. – Sufriste una gran caída, eso no me parece gracioso.

Neville se volvió a sonrojar, pero esta vez fue evidente que por vergüenza, no tanto por el dolor.

\- Los de Slytherin siempre me están molestando… - dijo en voz baja.

\- Ya veo… - Ilya dio un paso al frente y se sentó en la cama junto a él. – Bueno, yo no soy como los demás de mi casa. En primeras, soy hija de muggles. La verdad, varios de mis compañeros intentan molestarme también, pero no los dejo. Si lo dices porque temes que estar en Slytherin me vuelva malvada, lamento decirte que no pasará próximamente.

Neville la miró y asintió.

\- Gracias por ayudarme, Ilya. – agradeció el chico. Ilya negó.

\- No agradezcas. Fue una gran caída. ¿Por qué… te elevaste así?

Nevile suspiró, miserablemente.

\- No sé. Me puse nervioso. Pateé el suelo antes de tiempo y cuando intenté inclinarme hacia delante para bajar, terminé ascendiendo más…

\- Deberías tener un poco más de confianza, Neville. – indicó Ilya. – Todos somos nuevos aquí. Hasta el mismo Malfoy resultó estar equivocado acerca de su manera de volar.

Cuando iba a agregar más, la profesora Hooch regresó junto a Madam Pomfrey, una bruja vestida con atuendos de medimaga, encargada de la enfermería.

\- Muy bien, Sierich. – indicó la profesora Hooch. – Puedes retirarte. Regresa al campo y diles a los demás que la clase ha terminado. Longbottom estará bien.

\- Sí, profesora. – dijo ilya, bajándose de la cama. – Seguimos charlando después, Neville.

Le dedicó una leve sonrisa a Neville antes de dirigirse hacia la salida. Recorrió el camino de regreso a través de los pasillos del castillo, pensando en el incidente que había sufrido el chico. Cuando llegó al patio, se encontró con los alumnos de Gryffindor y los de Slytherin en grupos separados. Los de su casa se encontraban extrañamente animados, mientras que los de Gryffindor estaban cubiertos por una atmósfera algo preocupada. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, los demás alumnos la miraron. Los de Gryffindor eran los más cercanos.

\- La profesora Hooch dice que la clase de hoy ha terminado. – anunció Ilya, y se concentró en los de Gryffindor. – Neville estará bien.

Al ver bastante poca reacción a la noticia de que su compañero no tendría secuelas, la chica se preguntó que les preocupaba. Solo entonces cayó en cuentas de que Harry no se encontraba en el grupo. Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Draco Malfoy aprovechó que él y el grupo de Slytherin se acercaban para hablarle.

\- Sierich, te lo perdiste. – dijo Draco, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – En estos momentos, tu amigo Potter debe estar armando su equipaje para tomar el tren de regreso a casa.

Ilya arqueó las cejas, sorprendida. Aquello solo hizo que Draco disfrutara más de la situación. Se fue riendo con el resto de los Slytherin. Ilya los ignoró desde ahí y se concentró en localizar a Ron.

\- Ron, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó, corriendo hacia el pelirrojo.

Fue Hermione quien se adelantó y le explicó lo sucedido. Harry había caído a las provocaciones de Malfoy, volando sin autorización y siendo descubierto por la profesora McGonagall.

\- No fue nada justo. – insistió Ron. – McGonagall no nos dejó explicarle. Fue todo culpa de Malfoy.

\- La profesora Hooch nos prohibió a todos que… - comenzó a decir Hermione. Ilya, manteniendo su actuación, ignoró a Hermione y se volteó, partiendo a la carrera hacia el interior del castillo.

\- ¿Qué esperas, Ron? – preguntó, en voz alta, mirando al pelirrojo sobre su hombro.

Claro estaba, Ilya no podía entrar en la sala común de Gryffindor para ver si Harry estaba ahí, empacando realmente como Draco Malfoy así lo había insinuado. Siendo sincera con ella misma (nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, dado que no había forma de que una estudiante estuviera segura de ello), consideraba imposible que fueran a expulsar a Harry por algo como lo que Hermione había contado. Quizás recibiera un castigo enorme, pero Dumbledore jamás aprobaría que lo sacaran del colegio por ser audaz sobre la escoba. Había habido alumnos que había llevado a cabo travesuras mucho peores que aquello y se les había permitido continuar estudiando.

Ron reaccionó y partió detrás de ella. Ilya permitió que lo alcanzara antes de correr más rápido. Se dirigieron hacia la Torre de Gryffindor a toda velocidad… y Ron chocó de frente con Harry al dar la vuelta en un pasillo que los llevaría hacia las escaleras. Los dos cayeron hacia atrás, sobre sus traseros. Ilya frenó de golpe, un poco más de un metro más allá, y regresó dando un par de zancadas.

\- ¡Harry! – llamó Ilya, agachándose junto a su amigo, con expresión preocupada. – Me contaron lo que pasó. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te dijo la profesora McGonagall?

La chica ayudó a los dos varones a ponerse de pie. Al chocar, Harry se había golpeado la frente contra la barbilla de Ron. Ambos se sobaban las partes adoloridas de su rostro mientras se levantaban.

\- Veníamos a ver si te habían enviado a empacar… - murmuró Ron, algo malhumorado.

Harry se acomodó los anteojos.

\- Nada de eso. – indicó Harry.

\- ¿Te castigaron? – preguntó Ilya, angustiada.

Harry, por el contrario a lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado, sonrió.

\- Vengan, tengo que contarles algo. – indicó, haciéndoles señas para que lo siguieran. Su accidente había llamado la atención de los demás alumnos que andaban por ahí. Se alejaron del sitio, subiendo la escalera de la torre para entrar en un pasillo del segundo piso.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Harry? – preguntó Ron, cuando hubieron cerrado la puerta tras ellos. No había nadie cerca.

Harry les contó lo que había sucedido luego de que se fuera con la profesora McGonagall. A cada palabra, los ojos de Ilya y Ron se iban abriendo más y más, hasta que parecieron que se iban a salir de sus cuencas cuando Harry finalizó su relato.

\- Espera… estás diciendo… - murmuró Ilya, sorprendida genuinamente. – que te permitirán jugar en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, ¿cierto?

Harry asintió.

\- ¿Es broma? – preguntó Ron, sin poder creerlo. – Buscador… pero los de primero no tienen permitido jugar.

\- Serías el jugador más joven en…

\- Un siglo. – confirmó Harry. – Wood me lo dijo.

Oliver Wood, como les había explicado Harry, era el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.

Lentamente, una sonrisa se formó con los labios de Ilya. Abrazó a su amigo.

\- ¡Por Dios…! – exclamó. – Digo… ¡por las barbas de Merlín! Harry, estaba tan asustada de que te fueran a echar de Hogwarts… ¡Es una estupenda noticia!

\- Gracias. – Dijo Harry, sonriente. – Comienzo a entrenarme la semana próxima. Pero no se lo digan a nadie, por favor. Wood quiere que sea sorpresa.

\- Claro. – asintió Ron, sonriendo. Luego miró a Ilya, quien hacía la seña de cerrar una cremallera invisible sobre sus labios. – ¿No te preocupa… que haya algún espía de otra casa cerca?

Claro, estaba molestando a Ilya, quien en lugar de ofenderse decidió seguirle el juego. Miró al pelirrojo con una ceja alzada y los labios apretados.

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – preguntó, con aire ofendido.

Los tres amigos rieron.

\- Fred y George también están en el equipo. Son los golpeadores. – explicó Ron. – Oh, esperen a ver la cara de Malfoy cuando se entere de que no te expulsaron.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor. La hora de la cena estaba por comenzar. Cuando llegaron, Ilya se dirigió hacia la mesa de Slytherin para cenar acompañada, aunque aislada, por sus compañeros de casa.

Ilya eligió comer un trozo de pollo asado con algunas verduras, y una copa de jugo de calabaza. Ya se había acostumbrado a que nadie le dirigiera la palabra mientras estaba en la mesa; de hecho, lo prefería. Era de los pocos momentos en que podía dedicarse a dejar de actuar, y concentrarse en sus propios pensamientos.

\- ¿Ya te despediste de tu amigo, Sierich? – preguntó Malfoy, burlón. Ya había terminado de comer, aunque sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle seguían tragando como cerdos. Ilya simplemente rodó sus ojos y se decidió a ignorarlo. - ¿Demasiado triste porque te quedarás sola? Aun te quedará Weasley. Aunque no estoy seguro de que eso deba hacerte sentir mejor.

Ilya siguió comiendo, ignorando las risas de los demás Slytherin. Malfoy, al ver que sus provocaciones no estaban surtiendo efecto, tuvo una idea un poco más malvada.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que iré a despedirme de Potter yo también. – dijo.

\- Haz lo que quieras. – dijo Ilya, con tono de desinterés.

Malfoy les hizo una seña a sus amigotes y se levantaron de la mesa para caminar hacia la de Gryffindor. La chica tenía que admitir que si sería divertido verle la cara a aquel detestable niño cuando se enterara de lo que pasaría con Harry. Con un poco de comida aun en su plato, Ilya se volteó para mirar hacia Harry, quien estaba siendo abordado por Malfoy en aquellos momentos. No fue una conversación muy larga; apenas unos segundos, pero se notó tensa.

Malfoy, seguido de Crabbe y Goyle, salió del comedor. Ilya hubiera querido escuchar la conversación, pero con todo el bullicio no le fue posible. Tras darle un último bocado a su comida, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia Harry y Ron, quienes se levantaban, molestos, tras un intercambio con Hermione Granger.

Les dio alcance a medio camino hacia la salida del comedor.

\- ¿Qué sucede, chicos? – preguntó. - ¿Qué fue lo que les dijo Malfoy?

\- Me desafió a un duelo. – dijo Harry, simplemente. Estaba enojado. Bastante enojado.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ilya, incrédula. – Un duelo…

\- Un duelo de magos. – completó Ron, también estaba enojado. – Un duelo de magos es cuando dos magos se baten en un combate con magia…

\- Eso lo pude imaginar. – interrumpió Ilya, y miró a Harry. - ¿Y es eso lo que te tiene tan enojado?

Y le explicaron que Hermione Granger, sin nada mejor que hacer, había estado escuchando la conversación que habían tenido con Malfoy, y se había inmiscuido para intentar convencerlos de no participar en el duelo.

\- No lo tomen a mal, pero creo que Granger tiene razón. – opinó Ilya. Tanto Harry como Ron frenaron en seco para mirarla. – No maten al mensajero.

Los dos chicos la siguieron mirando, como esperando una explicación a aquella traición que estaba cometiendo.

\- Harry, es Malfoy. – recordó Ilya, mirando a su amigo a los ojos. – Lo único que sabes de él es que es despreciable y engreído. Pero yo he tenido clases con él, lo veo en la Sala Común siempre. Escucho lo que dice y cómo lo dice. Créeme; es mucho peor de lo que conoces. Draco Malfoy, en el mejor de los casos, se conformará con no arriesgarse a ser encontrado rondando por el castillo mientras espera que tengas la mala suerte de ser sorprendido fuera de tu sala Común. Y apostaría mi varita a que no se conformará solo con eso.

Era cierto. Draco Malfoy era, por decirlo menos, un manipulador profesional. Sin duda alguna iba a informarle a algún profesor o al celador acerca de la presencia de Harry fuera de la cama esa noche. Tanto Harry como Ron parecían no haber pensado en aquello.

\- No vayas, Harry. Por favor. – pidió Ilya, haciendo uso de su más dulce y preocupada mirada.

Harry lo pensó unos momentos.

\- Está bien. No iré. – dijo Harry. Ilya miró a Ron, quien asintió también.

\- ¿Lo prometen? – pidió la niña, mirándolos a ambos.

Harry y Ron volvieron a asentir.


End file.
